


Love drabble

by Marvelfan227



Category: Actors - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 35,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Currently accepting request





	1. Chapter 1

1: “I’m so in love with you.”  
2: “Dance with me!”  
3: “Isn’t this amazing?”  
4: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
5: “Will you marry me?”  
6: “I’m pregnant.”  
7: “I need a hug.”  
8: “You’re special to me.”  
9: “I’m going to keep you safe.”  
10: “Do you trust me?”  
11: “Can I kiss you right now?”  
12: “You’re cute when you’re angry.”  
13: “I’ve liked you for awhile now.”  
14: “Lets have a baby.”  
15: “We’d make such a cute couple.”  
16: “I want to take care of you.”  
17: “Can we cuddle?”  
18: “It’s lonely here without you.”  
19: “I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”  
20: “Shut up and kiss me already.”  
21: “Are you flirting with me?”  
22: “Is that my shirt?”  
23: “How did we get here?”  
24: “You own my heart.”  
25: “You’d be a great dad.”  
26: “You’d be a great mom.”  
27: “I want to protect you.”  
28: “Whats the matter?”  
29: “You’re so beautiful.”  
30: “Did you do something different with your hair?”  
31: “Is that a new perfume?”  
32: “Stop being so cute.”  
33: “You’re making me blush!”  
34: “You’re teasing me again…”  
35: “This is why I fell in love with you.”  
36: “You’re the best!”  
37: “They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”  
38: “Oh, Are you ticklish?”  
39: “Of course I remembered!”  
40: “You’re one hell of a girl.”  
41: “You’re one hell of a guy.”  
42: “Are you jealous?”  
43: “Hold me and never let me go.”  
44: “Stop hogging all the blankets!”  
45: “Lets run away together.”

46: “He/She looks like you.”

47: “Did you just-“

48: “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you?“

50: “My hero”


	2. Bucky/reader (#37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37: “They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”

Everyone gets nervous when they meet their significant others family for the first time. Unfortunately for you your boyfriends family happens to be the entire avengers team and you were currently on your way to meet them. Bucky could sense your nervous state when he picked you up at your apartment but didn’t say anything until they entered the elevator of the compound “ **They’re going to love you, don’t worry!** ” Bucky reassured you.

You looked up at Bucky and felt at ease as you got lost in his blue eyes “I really hope so James” Bucky just placed a kiss on your cheek before the elevator door open and you guys stepped out.

“Y/n it’s nice to finally meet you!” Steve shouted and caught everyone’s attention “welcome to our home.” Steve walked up to you and gave you a warm hug.

After a few seconds into the hug Bucky got in between you guys “That’s enough hugging punk. If you want to hug someone you should find yourself a girlfriend so you can hug her all you want.” Bucky told Steve and Steve started to laugh.

“Don’t worry jerk I’m not going to steal your girlfriend.” Steve patted Bucky’s back and motioned for the rest of the avengers to approach you guys.

One by one each avenger step forward and shook your hand as they introduced themselves. Once Wanda walked up to you she engulfed you into a hug and you automatically felt safe. “You don’t have to be nervous y/n. We all love you already and Natasha and I are hoping you’ll be up for some shopping trips in the future.” Wanda whispered into your ear and you instantly felt at ease. You knew it was silly that it took Wanda saying those words to you to make you feel better but it did and you were glad that she did because you gained a little bit of confidence.

The last person you met was natasha and just like Wanda she reassured you that you will be welcomed into their family. Before you had the chance to ask how she knew you were nervous she added on “and before you ask how I knew you were nervous I was trained to read people and you give the typical signs that you’re nervous. You have nothing to be nervous about, Bucky keeps telling us how amazing you are and the guy has never lied to us.”

You were going to thank her for being nice but then you felt Bucky’s arm around your waist “Tony told me to come and tell you guys dinner is ready and for us to hurry up and get seated before the food gets cold.”

Looking up you couldn’t help but giggle because you noticed Bucky had some chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He knew what you were laughing at and quickly wiped it away “We’ll be right there James. Thanks again nat-” you looked over at Natasha and noticed she was by Bruce’s side. “Wow she walked away without making a sound.” you laughed and held Bucky hand when he offered it to you.

As you guys made your way towards the dining room Bucky stopped and pressed his lips on your forehead“I love you so much” Bucky whispered and you started to feel your cheeks heating up because it was the first time Bucky said those three words to you.

“I love you too James” you replied and kissed Bucky’s cheek before you guys entered the dining room so you could have dinner with your new friends.


	3. Steve x reader (#14,#26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14: “Lets have a baby.”  
> 26: “You’d be a great mom.”

Steve never thought he’d get married after he came out of the ice. He swore that Peggy was the only girl for him but that all changed when he met you. You were a nurse at the nursing home Peggy was in and you met when Steve accidentally knocked over the leftover food you were carrying out of Peggy’s room. Steve apologized repeatedly as he helped you clean up the mess he caused. Peggy noticed Steve was staring you while you were cleaning up and since she knew you were single she encouraged him to ask you out on a date. She told Steve not to pass up the chance to have a happy ending because they didn’t get to have a happy ending.

Five years later you guys were happily married. Both you and Steve wanted to have a big family right away but because of what Steve did for a living you had to put starting a family on hold. It wasn’t until he came back from a month long mission where he almost lost his life that made him be very vocal about starting a family. “ **Let’s have a baby** ” Steve commented while he rubbed your stomach and a smile crept up on your face because you were about to make Steve’s night. “Yes I know I’m busy with the avengers but I’m not getting any younger. Plus I think **you’d be a great mom**.”

You were sighing with relief on the inside that he brought up kids again because earlier that day you went to the doctor and you found out your were pregnant. “I have something for you” you got up and walked over to your purse so you could get the envelope so you can give it to Steve. “Read it”.

Steve looked at you funny as he took the envelope from your hands and opened it. A shocked look appeared on his face but it was soon replaced with a happy expression “you’re pregnant?” you excitedly shook you head yes and started to cry “I’m going to be a Dad ! ! !”. Steve stood up and hugged you before he began to cry as well.

“Surprise” you laughed as you hugged your husband and started wondering what your baby is going to look like.

“This is so exciting ! ! Can Bucky be the godfather?” Steve started rubbing your back and kept kissing the top of your head.

You were about to respond but Steve pulled away and jogged towards your bedroom “What are you doing” you asked.

“I’m going to FaceTime with the team” Steve shouted from your bedroom and came back with his laptop “I want to tell them the good news already. Come sit with me, I’m sure nat and Wanda are going to want to talk to you about who’s going to be the godmother.” you just laughed as you watched your husband excitedly FaceTime his friends to let them know they were going to be aunts and uncles.


	4. Bucky x Wanda (#32 #33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32: “Stop being so cute.”  
> 33: “You’re making me blush!”

It was Sunday morning and all Bucky wanted to do was cuddle with his girlfriend of four months Wanda. They had met through Steve and immediately bonded over their past. They helped heal each other’s emotional wounds and now they can’t picture their lives without on another.

Bucky was the first to wake up so he laid in bed stared at his beautiful girlfriend sleeping and kept thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. Not being control himself any longer Bucky leaned in and kissed Wanda on the lips “I’m trying to sleep” Wanda pouted and caused Bucky to pulled her against his chest.

“Well **stop being so cute**.” Bucky commented while he rubbed Wanda’s naked back. “Never mind it’s impossible for you not to be cute.”

Bucky kept kissing Wanda until she was fully awake and she had a lazy smile on her face. “Alright I’m up but I don’t feel like doing anything. I’m starving but I’m also feeling very icky” Wanda complained.

“Go shower and I’ll make us breakfast in the meantime” Bucky kisses Wanda on the lip before he got up and went to the kitchen to make him and Wanda breakfast while Wanda showered.

A half hour later Wanda strolled into the kitchen wearing one of bucky’s oversized shirts and underwear. “I could smell the pancakes all the way from our room.” Wanda commented and got her boyfriends attention. Bucky did a double take when he noticed Wanda because he couldn’t believe how gorgeous she looked. Yes he always thought she looked gorgeous but there was something about her with wet hair that drove him crazy.

“There’s my gorgeous doll! I hope your hungry for pancakes because I made a lot.” Bucky openly checked Wanda out and caused her to giggle from embarrassment.

“ **Stop** looking at me like that **you’re making me blush** ” Wanda felt herself blush as she stole a pancake from the large stack. “And yes I love pancakes.”

After breakfast Wanda helped Bucky with the dishes and by the last dish they washed they came up with the plan to have a movie marathon. “Do you think we can watch Disney movies all day?”

“We can watch whatever you want princess.” Bucky places a kiss on Wanda’s lips before they headed to their living room so they could have a movie marathon for the rest of the day.


	5. Clint x reader (#4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

All good things must come to an end. It was yours and Clint’s two year anniversary and Clint decided to fly you guys out to Hawaii. You spent two weeks on the magical island where you guys learned how to surf and went snorkeling. Sadly you guys had to fly back to New York and get back to your life as avengers. “I don’t want to go home.” you commented to Clint as you looked at the disappearing sunset.

Your anniversary was everything you could wish for and more and you made sure to bring your Polaroid camera so you could capture the memories. “I know. **I wish we could stay here forever.** ” Clint replied and wrapped his arms around your stomach.

Looking over at your now tan boyfriend boyfriend you noticed a sad expression on his face. You knew he didn’t want to go back to the city because it was winter and there was going to be snow when you got back. “I know but sadly we have to go back to the real world tomorrow and we have to do with everyone’s antics.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. The next time we’re here we are going to be living here permanently. I’d open up a auto shop and you can be the yoga teacher you wanted to be when you were younger. We would have normal lives.” Clint turned your around so you were facing him. You felt your heart racing when you looked into his eyes. “Come on Let’s enjoy the comfortable bed until we have to check out tomorrow.” Clint dragged you inside your room where you made love until the early hours in the morning.


	6. Peter quill x reader (#35 #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35: “This is why I fell in love with you.”  
> 9: “I’m going to keep you safe.”

Ever since you were a little girl you wanted to prove to everyone you were a badass that didn’t need to be rescued. That hasn’t change since you joined the guardians of the galaxy and started dating peter quill. He was the leader of the group so you felt a pressure to be the best fighter in the group. You alway asked Gamora for tips on how to take out a certain enemy and you spent hours perfecting that fighting technique.

You often scared peter with your carefree yet dangerous way of fighting and he had to sit you down and reminded you that you had to be careful. Currently you were hunting down someone who had a lead on another infinity stone so you guys could keep it away from Gamora’s adopted father thanos. Peter was scolding you because he didn’t want you to come along but you sprinted out of the Milano before the rest of the team had the chance to stop you “Come on peter let me stay. You know I can protect myself.” you begged and peter sighed.

“I know you can protect yourself but I promise myself when we started dating that **I** was **going to keep you safe** whenever we were going to be in an extremely dangerous mission and guess what? This is an extremely dangerous mission so that means that I need you to back to the ship.” Peter ordered you. He felt bad because he was being so stern with you. All he’s ever been was loving towards you even when you were being stubborn so him being vocal about you not coming along he was expecting you to curse him out. He was surprised though when you took his gun and started shooting at something or someone behind him.

“Sorry for ruining your speech but there was something disgusting behind you” you handed back his gun “you’re right about me not coming along I’ll be in the Milano if you need back up.” Peter was shocked but mentally cheering because you changed your mind about coming along on the mission.

Before you left you pulled peter into a passionate kiss “and **this is why I fell in love with you**. You’re batshit crazy but at least you listen to me.” peter whispered to himself as he watched you running back to the ship.


	7. Bill Skarsgård x reader (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “I’m so in love with you.”

When you’re in a relationship it’s alway your goal to have the family of your significant other love you. Luckily for you bill’s family adored you and they loved spending time with you whenever you visited. You close with all of the females in the family but you were really close with his sister Eija. Every time you guys visited she would take you way from bill so you could go shopping together.

You and bill flew to Sweden for his dads birthday and bill was also planning on proposing while you guys were there. He knew you loved Sweden just as much as him so he thought he would propose at the first restaurant he took you when you first visited. Bill didn’t know if he was going to tell his dad about his plans to propose on his birthday but when his dad pulled him aside to talk he knew he had to tell him “Son you got yourself a keeper with y/n” stellan told his son as they watched you and all the woman of the family talking.

Bill smiled at his dad and stuck his hand inside his sweater pocket “I know dad” bill pulled out a velvet box and handed it to his dad. “I’m planning on purposing on the last night we’re here. Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Stellan had a stunned look on his face when he saw the small diamond ring. He knew his son was crazy about you but he didn’t realize he was ready for marriage “of course she’ll say yes. She’d be crazy to say no but are you sure you’re ready to get married at such a young age?”

“I’m 100% sure dad. Y/n is the love of my life.” bill closed the small box and stuffed it back in his pocket. “Do you think you can help me out with the proposal? I know how and when, I just need you and everyone else to distract her so I have everything set up.”

“Of course we’ll help. I know your mom, Megan and Eija are going to be eager to help, I mean they were already planning on where they were going to take y/n the next time she visited here. I hope you know how lucky you are to have her in your life, she’s going to make a great skarsgård” stellan looked back over at where you were but noticed you were going their direction “y/n is coming so we’ll talk later.” Stellan turned around and gave you a hug before he made his way towards his wife and his ex to tell them the good news.

“What were you and your dad talking about?” you asked as you hugged your tall boyfriend.

“Nothing we were just talking about how **I’m so in love with you** ” bill cupped your face before he leaned in and kissed you. It was a short and sweet kiss because he didn’t like to kiss in front of his family because they always teased him. “Lets go sit by the fire for a while. I can tell your freezing and I don’t want you to get a cold.” he tapped your nose and dragged you to the big sofa that they had outside. You didn’t want to admit it but you happy that bill suggested you sit by the fire because you were freezing.

You ended up falling asleep in bills arms on the couch and bill’s Mom couldn’t help but gush to Megan and Eija about how cute you looked snuggled up with her son. Bill heard every word his mom was saying and started to blush so looked over to were his dad was and noticed he was talking to all of his brothers. All of them had a grin on their faces and bill assumed he had just told them his plans to propose. Bill just held up he beer bottle up and nodded as he rubbed your shoulder.


	8. Bucky x Wanda (#34 #42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34: “You’re teasing me again…”  
> 42: “Are you jealous?”

Anyone who knew Bucky would know he’s a very jealous man. He didn’t lie it when a guy who wasn’t apart of the team would stare at his girlfriend for more than three seconds. So naturally he was fuming when tony threw another party and a handful of Tony’s guests kept staring at Wanda. Not liking that they were staring Bucky placed his hand on Wanda’s add “stop someone might be watching” Wanda whispered and brought bucky’s hand back up to her waist. Bucky sighed when he looked around any notice no one was staring at Wanda anymore.

After an hour after Bucky was growing bored with the party and was going to ask Wanda if they could leave when noticed one of the guys that was staring at Wanda earlier was staring at her again. Bucky could tell the guy was into her by the way he shamelessly stared at her ass so Bucky decided to show him that Wanda belonged to him. He pressed Wanda against his body and starting groping Wanda’s ass like he did earlier “stop it. **You’re teasing me again** and you know how much I hate it when you do that during parties.” Wanda whispered while her face turned red from embarrassment. Bucky ignored Wanda and continued his action while he kept eye contact with the man who was growing angry with Bucky’s action. He gave him a smirk before he leaned in and kiss on Wanda lips. After a few seconds Wanda pulled away and looked up at Bucky. Before she had the chance to ask why he did that Bucky lead her out of the room and into the elevator. The minute the elevator door closed Bucky started kissing Wanda while his hands roamed her body “Bucky Bucky Wait ! ! ! what’s gotten into you?” Wanda asked while Bucky’s hands slid under her dress. Bucky ignored Wanda and once the elevator stopped on their floor Bucky carried her out.

Once they were inside his room Bucky pressed Wanda against his door and started leaving hickeys all over her neck “I just want to show that moron at the party that you were my girlfriend.” Bucky replied while he hooked his fingers through Wanda’s panties and pulled them down.

Finally realizing what was going on Wanda asked the question Bucky didn’t want to answer “ **Wait are you jealous** of the men at the party??” Wanda looked up at bucky and noticed his jaw clenched. “Oh my gosh you were. Oh Bucky come here” Wanda hugged her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his neck. “You’re the only man I want to be with.”

“I better be” Bucky ripped off her dress and carried Wanda to her bed “get ready because we’re going to be at it all night” bucky groaned before he thrusted inside of her and proceeded to take out his frustration out on her by fucking her rougher than he’s ever fucked her before.


	9. Natasha Romanov x male!reader part one (#6 #15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15: “We’d make such a cute couple.”  
> 6: “I’m pregnant.”

You and Natasha had a very strange relationship. It started after you guys had lust filled night after a mission but the next day she acted like nothing happened. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t hurt she was ignoring you but you shrugged it off when she snuck into your room a week later and proceeded to have her way with you. You were tempted to stop her but as soon as she sunk down on your cock you changed your mind and you rolled over so you were on top of her “oh fuck me” you whispered before you thrusted inside her repeatedly until she screamed your name in ecstasy.

After that night she told you she wasn’t a relationship kind of girl and that they could continue to hook up but that they wouldn’t tell anyone. You went along with it just so you be around her but three months later she stopped showing up and started to avoid you at all cost. You didn’t know if you did something wrong or if she found someone else to fill your shoes. When you finally found her one day you cornered Natasha before she could get away and let out everything that was on your mind “Come on nat you have to admit **we’d make such a cute couple**. Just give me a chance to prove to that I’m the perfect guy for you.”

“ **I’m pregnant**.” Natasha blurts out and you felt your heart stop.

You closed your eyes and took several deep breaths you opened your eyes “Is it mine?” She just shook her head yes and you wrapped your arms around her tiny frame. “Everything’s is going to be ok. I’m going to be by your side the entire time.” You reassured her and Natasha broke down.

“I’m so scared” Natasha sobbed so you hugged her tighter.

Just then the entire team started to walk into the lounge and you motioned for them to leave. Although they were concerned about Natasha they did what you motioned and left “We’re going to get through this, together” you kissed Natasha’s forehead and walked her to her room where you spent hours talking about how you were going to tell team about Natasha’s pregnancy.


	10. Sebastian stan x reader (#40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40: “You’re one hell of a girl.”

 

Sebastian rarely got homesick but during the filming of the newest avengers movie Sebastian couldn’t help but feel down because you weren’t with him. Because he didn’t like seeing Sebastian sad Chris flew you out to Atlanta to surprise him. Of course you didn’t arrive empty handed, you brought cupcakes with every character from the movie. You were about to shout for someone to open the door for you when you heard Anthony’s voice "I swear you two make me want to puke with all the cute shit you do for each other. I mean didn't you fly y/n to Paris a month before we started shooting because she was feeling down? I swear you're making the rest of us guys look bad."

As much as you enjoyed hearing the Anthony gushing over your relationship with Sebastian your arms were growing tired so you decided to knock on Sebastian's door. "Seb can you open the door?"

At the sound of your voice Sebastian stood up and rushed over to his trailers door. "babe what are you doing here ? What are those ? ? ?" Sebastian had a big smile on his face when he opened the door and noticed you were holding box filled with cupcakes.

"I wanted to surprise you and the cast with some cupcakes. Do you think they'll like them?" Sebastian looked down and grinned when he spotted the Bucky cupcake.

"We know we will. Seb let your girlfriend in so we can see what you were freaking out about." Chris shouted from the inside and Sebastian moved to the side and let you in.

“ **You’re one hell of a girl** y/f/n y/l/n.” Sebastian laughed before the cast members that were in his trailer freaked out over the cupcakes. “I love you” he kissed your cheek before he took the Bucky cupcake from the box and buy into it.


	11. Roman Godfrey x reader (#8 #31 #42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42: “Are you jealous?”  
> 31: “Is that a new perfume?”  
> 8: “You’re special to me.”

It was well know information that you and roman were a couple but unfortunately that didn’t stop the girls in town from flirting with him. They would bat there eyelashes at him and Roman would let them place their hands on his chest. Roman always flirted back and that always caused fights between the two of you. He told you that he was just having some fun and that he wasn’t being serious when he flirted back but it still hurt. It hurt because the girls that would though themselves at him were ten times prettier than you and you thought he would leave you for them.

Currently you were shopping in a clothing store when you spotted roman talking to a spunky red head with big tits. She was running her hand up and down his chest and whimpered “ **Is that a new cologne?** I remember when we used to fuck you had a woodsy smell.” Roman rolled his eyes at the woman in front of him and looked around to see if he could spot you.

“It is a new cologne. I bought him a new one because the old one smelled liked shit” roman turned around and noticed an annoyed look on your face “just like you. Roman let’s go everything here cheap and ugly just like the bitch you’re talking to”. With that you grabbed Romans hand and dragged him out of the store.

The entire time you dragged Roman to his car he had a smirk on his face because he knew you were jealous and he was about to call you out on it “what happened back there y/n? **Are you jealous?** ” Roman asked.

“No” you answered angrily before you decided to tell him the truth “Alright I was jealous. Are you happy you fucking asshole” you grumbled and caused roman to laugh.

“Oh my god this is rich” roman laughed while he hugged you “I know I flirt around but you have nothings to worry about and do you know why? Because **you’re special to me** that’s why.” he leaned down and kissed you before you guys got inside his car and drove back to his place.


	12. Steve x reader (#7 #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “I need a hug.”  
> 9: “I’m going to keep you safe.”

You were having a shitty day, a really really shitty day and all you wanted to do was go home. It seemed as though your coworkers came up with a plan to push your buttons because they kept nagging you about the same thing. After a while you had to go outside for a ten minute break because your coworkers nagging was getting to you.

The minute the the clock struck five you shots up from your desk and left. You where you were hoping to have quiet time with your boyfriend in your clean apartment. Unfortunately when you arrived home you were met with the smell of something burning “what’s that smell” you shouted and pinched your nose.

“Doll don’t come into the kitchen” you heard Steve’s voice from the kitchen and that automatically made you want to go into the kitchen. Your heart dropped when entered the kitchen you noticed it was a total mess. “Sorry Doll. I tried to make you dinner for a change but everything went wrong.” Seeing the kitchen like that was your breaking point so you started to cry. “Doll I’m so sorry I’ll clean it up don’t worry” steve had a panic look on his face when you started crying so he ran over to you and hugged you.

“I almost have three anxiety attacks today at work and I wanted to come home to a clean apartment but instead I’m met with this monstrosity. I wanted to vent you and I just-” you sobbed again his chest “ I just **really need a hug** right now.” Steve hugged you tighter as he let you cry your eyes out.

Steve hated seeing you like this so he started stoking your hair to calm you down “do you remember what we talked about when we first started dating and you told me about your anxiety.”

“That you were going to keep me safe so I wouldn’t have them” you responded.

“That’s right, **I’m going to keep you safe** but I also said that if you ever feel like you’re about to have an anxiety attack that you can call me to vent instead of suppressing the feeling and exploding later on.” Steve kissed your head “why don’t you order us takeout while I clean up the mess I made? After that we’ll sit down and you can tell me everything that happened.”

“Ok” you whispered. Steve placed a kiss on your cheek before he began to clean up the mess he made. You looked at steve the entire time you placed the order and kept thinking to yourself how lucky you were that he was in your life to keep you sane.


	13. Natasha x fem!reader (#35)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35: “This is why I fell in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed you to her I hope you don’t mind (you’ll read why changed it)

When Natasha announced to the team that she was in a relationship with someone they were not expecting for her to date a kindergarten teacher. You met Natasha in a woman only self defense class. She volunteered to teach the class because she wanted empower the woman taking the class and she wanted them to be safe in the city. The minute you walked into the room Natasha felt butterflies in her stomach. There was something about you that fascinated Natasha so she pay extra attention on you the entire time.

When the class ended Natasha approached you so she could ask for your phone number but stammered over her words because she didn’t know if you were into woman or not. Luckily for her you were a lesbian and you gave her your number so she could call you to set up a date. Since then you had become Natasha’s entire world and spent every once of free time with you.

At the four month mark of your relationship Natasha thought it would be a good idea for the team to finally meet the you. You guys decided to meet a bar because some of them members of the team had gotten back from a mission and they really wanted a drink. When Natasha entered the bar with you the team was in shock because you looked so innocent and wholesome, the complete opposite of Natasha. “Guys this is my precious y/n, y/n this is the team.” They all introduced themselves and proceeded to ask you questions about your life.

After an hour of you talking about yourself you excused yourself so you could go to the bathroom. When you came out of the bathroom a guy decided it was a good idea to grab your ass and called you a cupcake. Steve caught what happened and was about to get up to help you out but Natasha stopped him “No she’s got this” Natasha responded before they watched you ball your hand into a fist and you punch the guy in the face.

There were audible gasps as everyone watched you punch the man in front of you. “I.am.not.your.cupcake.do.you.understand” you punched after every word. “DO.YOU.UNDERSTAND.”

“yes I understand.” the man cried out so you stopped punching him and he stumbled out of the room.

Once he was gone everyone in the bar started clapping and you had random people coming to tell you how badass you were. You grew timid and made your way back to Natasha and her friends “sorry I took so long. A guy grabbed my ass and called me a cupcake so I had to teach him a lesson. What did I miss?”

“ **This is why I fell in love with her**. She might look innocent and sweet but she is feisty and will kick anyone’s ass who disrespects her” Natasha started to rub your back. “I love you”

“I love you too” you kissed Natasha on the cheek and carried on like nothing happened.


	14. Bucky x Natasha (#22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22: “Is that my shirt?”

Natasha had a habit of borrowing peoples clothes without asking. The team didn’t care because Natasha always washed it an gave it back to them when she was finished wearing. No told bucky this so when his favorite blue shirt went missing he went on around asking if someone had seen his shirt.

After spent all morning looking for his missing shirt Bucky entered the kitchen so he could get a bottle of water when spotted Natasha wearing his shirt. He bit his lip as he watch Natasha trying to reach a box of noddles from a high shelf “ **Is that my shirt?** ” Bucky asked and got Natasha’s attention.

“Yeah I’m sorry but ruined the shirt I was wearing earlier and decided to slip this on. Do you want it back?” Natasha replied.

Bucky walked up to her and reached the box of noodles “no you should keep it” Bucky handed the box to Natasha and placed his hand on her waist “it looks better on you anyways.” Bucky placed a kiss on Natasha’s jaw before he walked out of the room without the bottle of water he was going to get.


	15. Wanda x reader (#12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12: “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Блядь-fuck

Wanda has never been in a relationship and she mentioned it to you when she asked you to be her girlfriend. She told you being gay in sokovia was frowned upon so she decided to stay single. It wasn’t until she arrived in America that she was able to say out loud that she was a lesbian. Although she was able to be who she really was now she still felt too terrified to actually kiss another woman.

Her world was flipped upside down when you joined the team and she spotted you at a gay bar she regularly visited. She watched as you openly made out with a gorgeous blonde and she started to feel jealous because she wasn’t the girl you were making out with. You felt Wanda’s eyes on you the entire night but she never made a move so you decided to approach her “Do you want to dance?” you shouted and pulled her towards the dance floor. Wanda felt like she was dreaming when you asked her if she wanted to go back to your room in the compound.

That night not only did Wanda have her first kiss but she also lost her virginity to you. She was convinced she was in love with you after you had sex she immediately asked you to be her girlfriend. You of course said yes and promise her you were going to protect her from everything and anything.

Two months into the relationship Wanda felt like her world was complete. She was thankful that you didn’t pressure her into talking about her past. To show her appreciation Wanda decided to bake you some cookies. Unfortunately she left them in the oven for too long and they came out burned “Блядь” Wanda yelled.

“wanda what’s wrong?” You ran towards the kitchen to see what caused Wanda to yell.

Out of frustration Wanda picked up one of the burnt cookies and threw it at the wall. “I wanted to make you something as a thank you for loving me but I left them in the oven for too long and now their burnt.” Wanda grumbled and stared down the burnt cookies.

“ **You’re cute when you’re angry.** ” You laughed and caused Wanda to glare at you. “Would it make you feel better if I ate one of your burnt cookies?” Wanda didn’t say anything so you picked up the most burnt cookie and ate it “Mmmm delicious” you lied.

“You’re so full of shit” Wanda laughed as she watched you eat the cookie she baked. “Thank you for eating the cookie.”

“It wasn’t that bad” you lied and finished the cookie. “Come on let’s make some more” you gave her a peck on the lips before you began to make a new batch of cookies.


	16. Bucky x Wanda (#22 #38 #44)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22: “Is that my shirt?”  
> 38: “Oh, Are you ticklish?”  
> 44: “Stop hogging all the blankets!”

It was Sunday night in the avengers compound and that meant it was movie night. Normally everyone would gather around the lounge and watch a movie on steve and Bucky’s list but everyone except for Wanda and Bucky were out on missions. They decided to have movie night without the team because Bucky wanted to watch a movie steve didn’t want to watch because it was too gory for his liking. When Bucky entered the lounge he did a double take when he spotted Wanda sitting on the couch wearing his shirt “ **Is that my shirt?** ” Bucky asked.

“Sorry but it’s just so comfortable” Wanda apologized while she stuffed her face with popcorn. Bucky just shook his head before sat down next to Wanda and started the movie.

Half an hour into the movie Bucky was shivering and realized his blanket was missing. Bucky looked over at Wanda and noticed that not only did she steal his blanket but she also had two more blankets wrapped around her body “ **Stop hogging all the blankets!** ”

Bucky tried to take back his blanket but Wanda held onto it as tight as she could. “No I’m freezing and-ahh” Wanda let out a small laugh when Bucky’s fingers brushed up against Wanda’s side.

“ **Oh, Are you ticklish?** ” Bucky asked with a devilish look on his face.

“Nooooo” Wanda denied it but Bucky didn’t believe her so he started tickling her. Bucky had barely started tickling her but Wanda felt tears coming down her cheeks because she was laughing so much “ok ok I am ticklish and I’ll give you your blanket back if you stop tickling me.”

“Ummm no” Bucky laughed as he continued to tickle her. After a few more seconds Bucky stopped tickling Wanda but realized how close they had gotten. Bucky kept staring down at Wanda lips and before he knew it he leaned in and kissed her.

Wanda’s heart was racing as she kissed Bucky back and herself rolling her hips against bucky. As the kiss got more heated Bucky managed to unwrap all of the blankets Wanda had wrapped around her and found himself sticking his hand inside Wanda’s shorts. “Wait” Wanda breathed out and Bucky backed off immediately.

“I’m sorry I got carried away” Bucky started to apologize.

“Not here. Let’s go back to your room” Wanda replied and a smile crept up on Bucky’s face. The next thing Wanda knew Bucky threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to his room so they could continue what they started in the lounge.


	17. Natasha x male!reader part two (#8 #9 #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8: “You’re special to me.”  
> 9: “I’m going to keep you safe.”  
> 26: “You’d be a great mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I changed the wording for #8 #26

The day Natasha told you she was pregnant with your baby you guys decided to go to the doctor to confirm it. The doctor told you that Natasha was in fact pregnant but she was too early for them to tell people about the pregnancy. After the doctor left the room Natasha started crying again and told you she was scared that you were going to abandon her and your baby. “You don’t have to worry about me leaving because **you’re too special for me** to leave” You reassured her. That day you guys made a pact not to say anything to the team until they got the ok from the doctor.

The only person you guys told was fury and only because you thought it wouldn’t be safe for Natasha to be out on the field. He congratulated you guys and proceeded to tell you all the options Natasha had regarding her job. Since Natasha didn’t like playing by the rules they played it off as if Natasha went rogue during a mission and fury put her on desk duty until he thought Natasha learned her lesson.

Throughout her time being stuck behind the desk and the team was out on missions Natasha secretly started shopping for baby stuff. She knew she should have waited but she couldn’t help but buy some gender neutral clothes. You would have a smile on your face when you spotted the baby clothes Natasha bought because having them made it more real that you guys were going to be parents.

At the twelve week mark you and Natasha decided to sit everyone down and told them the real reason Natasha wasn’t allowed to go on missions or train with the rest of the team “I’m pregnant” Natasha announced. Wanda squealed with joy while the rest of the team had a confused look on their faces.

“Is that why you’ve been wearing baggy clothes, to hide your growing baby bump?” Steve asked and Natasha nodded her head yes “why didn’t you guys tell us sooner ! I’ve spent hours in fury’s office everyday yelling at him that he was in the wrong for having you behind the desk.” Steve face was turning red from embarrassment because he has been yell at fury for no reason.

Fury just started laughing “it’s alright Rogers. I liked that you were passionate about proving Natasha was an important member of the team. The reason they didn’t tell you-”

“It’s bad luck to tell people your pregnant before twelve weeks” Clint finished fury’s sentence “Laura and I did the same thing with all three of our children.” Clint stood up and walked up to you and Natasha “congratulations on the baby. I know **you’ll be a great mom** and dad.”

Both you and Natasha stood up and hugged Clint “thanks man. It means a lot coming from you because you’ve raised three of the most well behaved kids I’ve ever met.” You patted Clint’s back.

Soon after Clint congratulated you guys the rest of the team came up to and congratulated you guys on the new addition. “Aww I just thought you guys were fuck buddies.” Wanda cheerfully commented while she rubbed Natasha’s growing belly.

“No no no I love this woman. I love her so much that-” you reached into your pocket and pulled out a little velvet box “I want to make her my wife. Natasha Romanoff will you marry.” you asked and earned gasps from everyone in the room.

“Yes I’ll marry you” Natasha replied and she started to cry.

Everyone in the room started cheering now because not only were two of their friends going to become parents but they were now engaged “that’s it I’m taking everyone out to dinner so we can celebrate the newly engaged couple and their baby that’s on the way” tony shout over everyone’s cheers.

Before you knew it everyone left to their rooms so they could get ready for the dinner. “Come on buttercup let’s go change. Knowing tony he’s going to take us somewhere really expensive.” you grabbed Natasha’s hand and you guys made your way back to her room since the majority of your clothes was already in her room. As you guys started to get ready Natasha’s mood change so you went up to her and started rubbing her back “what’s wrong buttercup?”

“As happy as I am that we’re engaged and we’re having a baby I can’t help but fear that people from my past are going to come back and hurt our baby.” Natasha confessed.

“Don’t worry buttercup **I’m going to keep you and our baby safe**.” You wrapped your arms around your pregnant fiancé. Natasha sighed with relief because for the first time in her life she felt safe and protected by a man she loves and adores.


	18. Natasha x male!reader part three (#12 #19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12: “You’re cute when you’re angry.”  
> 19: “I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Bruce a dick in this but couldn’t. I have a soft spot for him.

One minute you and Natasha are announcing your pregnancy to the team and the next your celebrating your baby girls first birthday. Natasha’s pregnancy was surprisingly easy and you were shocked that she didn’t complain while while she gave birth. The minute and you laid your eyes on her knew you would have trouble spending time with her because the other avengers were going to want to spend time with her.

You were right because you basically had to fight the other avengers so you could spend time with your own daughter. The person that was the most attached to your daughter was Wanda. She dubbed herself the godmother of poppy and took her off your hands any chance she got. That’s why you weren’t surprised that the minute poppy’s birthday party started Wanda took away from you and Natasha and started playing with her the entire time.

Everything was going great at poppy’s party until an unexpected guest showed up at the party, Bruce. He had been gone for four years and he walked into the party like it was no big deal. “What is he doing here?” you asked tony and he just shrugged his shoulder.

You watched as he slowly started to approach your fiancé and shouted “Natasha! ! !” everyone paused as they watched Bruce walking up to Natasha and planting a kiss on her cheek “I’ve missed you”.

Tony and Bucky held you back as you watched and heard Bruce openly flirt with Natasha “you haven’t changed a bit nat. You’re still as gorgeous as I remembered” Bruce brushed a piece of Natasha’s hair from her face and tried to lean in to kiss her but she turned the other way and planted a kiss on her ear. You knew about their past so it made your blood boil that Bruce thought that now that he came back him and Natasha could pick up where they left off.

Not being able to take it anymore you got out of tony and bucky’s grip and marched up to Bruce and Natasha “Bruce can I talk to you for a second” you asked in a serious tone.

“Um ok” Bruce replied and stepped out into the hallway. Natasha gave you a worried look before you followed Bruce out of the room. “What’s up man?”

“Stay away from Natasha” you told him bluntly and he looked at you surprised. “Natasha is my fiancé and the mother of my child and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t flirt with her during my daughters birthday party.”

Bruce had hurt expression on his face when he realized he was at his ex girlfriends daughters birthday “oh man I’m so sorry I had no idea. I would have never flirted with her if I had know she was engaged.” responded in a sad tone. “Don’t worry I’ll back off but promise me something.”

“What?”

“Don’t do what I did and let her slip from your fingers. She was the best thing to ever happen to me and I foolishly left when she needed me the most.” Bruce gave you a sad smile before he went back inside and apologized to Natasha for flirting with her.

When you entered the room Natasha came up to you and placed a kiss on you lips ” **You’re cute when you’re angry.** Maybe I should let guys flirt with me more often.” you glared at her statement “is it too early to joke about this.”

“Don’t ever joke about that. Hearing you say that makes me think you’re going to leave and **I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.** ” you responded. Natasha and poppy have become the most important people in the world to you and the thought of her leaving you with your baby to be with someone else destroyed you.

Natasha held onto you by the back of your neck and pulled you down so you were at the same eye level “you listen here y/n, I will never leave you for another man. If anything I should be worried about you leaving me for one of those young agents who call you a DILF behind your back.” Natasha whispered before she smashed her lips onto your. The kiss took you by surprise so before you got the chance to kiss her back she pulled away and rested her hands on your chest. “So how about we forget this ever happened an let’s go and enjoy our daughters birthday.”

“Ok let’s go” You gave Natasha a quick kiss before grabbed her hand and joined the rest of team in celebrating your daughters birthday.


	19. Sam x reader (#13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13: “I’ve liked you for awhile now.”

Your life as a waitress was quiet and boring. That changed when sam Wilson decided to stop by to get something to eat and he was seated in your area. You had developed a crush on sam ever since you saw him in the news with Steve Rogers when they were wanted by the government. There was no doubt in your mind that he was innocent and you cheered at home when they announced that he was found not guilty of the crime they said he did. Since then you’ve spotted him around town but you never had the guts to go up and talked to him. But now that he was in your work and seated in your area so you had to talk to him.

Smoothing out your apron you walked up to sam and smile “hey welcome to Cindy’s diner what can I get ya?” You asked and got Sam’s attention.

He when he looked up at you and noticed you were biting your upper lip. “What do you recommend gorgeous?” sam flirted with you and caused your cheeks to burn up.

“We’re know for our French toast and cherry pie” you replied and tapped the top of your notepad with your pen.

“I’ll have that” sam reached over and touched your arm. “I think I can die happy now, because I've just seen a piece of heaven.” sam flirted with you before he let go and you went to place his order with a smile on your face.

After that day sam stopped by everyday to see you. Somedays some of the avengers would tag along because they wanted to get a glimpse of the girl their friend wouldn’t shut up about. They’d always leave with second hand embarrassment because they couldn’t handle all the cheesy lines he would use on you.

You kept telling yourself not to take Sam’s flirtation serious because you thought he could do better than a waitress in a diner. You’ve seen the woman he’s been linked to on the tv and they were all models and you knew you couldn’t compete with that. It wasn’t until you spotted sam sitting at his usual table holding a bouquet of red roses that you realized he was serious when he was flirting with you ”would you like to go to dinner with me?” He asked you before you reached him.

There were audible awes as everyone in the diner watched you guys “Is this a joke?” you asked stared at him wide eyed because in the back of your mind you thought he was just joking.

“I’m not joking y/n. **I’ve liked you for awhile now.** ” Sam stood up and gave you the roses “i get why you would think I was joking, I’m not good with expressing my emotion so I start flirting. So what do you say y/n, do you want to go on a date with me?”

Everyone in the diner was shouting for you to say yes. “I would love to go on a date with you.” You replied.

“Oh thank god” sam hugged you. “When are you off so we can go on our date?”

Before you could respond your manager shouted “she has the rest of the day off. Don’t worry y/n you’ll still get paid for the rest of the day.”

“I guess we can go now” you laughed and smelled your roses.

“God you’re so adorable” sam placed a kiss on your cheek “let’s go” sam placed his hand on your lower back as you guys lift the diner and made a quick stop to your apartment to change so you could go on your date.


	20. Thor x reader (#13#42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13: “I’ve liked you for awhile now.”  
> 42: “Are you jealous?”

When Thor first met you he thought you were the most gorgeous woman he has ever met. You weren’t like the woman he’s met on earth because while most of the woman he’s met at Tony’s parties tried to sleep with him right away you were off doing random things. He mostly caught you playing drinking games with all of the guys and he was surprised that you could keep up with the guys.

Tonight tony was throwing another party and just like every party Thor looked around the room for you so he could see what you were up to. Unfortunately for him he spotted you in the corner with Bucky. Thor thought something was going on between the two of you and he didn’t like it. He was about to go but then he felt someone holding him back. It was one of the many woman who would follow him around at parties and had hopes that Thor would notice her “Thor take me up to your room so I can rock your world” the woman demanded.

“Do not touch” Thor yelled at the intoxicated woman and yanked his arm free before marched over to you “lady y/n I must speak with you immediately.”

Before you had the chance to respond thor dragged you “Thor what the fuck ! !” you yelled at him.

“You should be thanking me because I just got you out of your situation with the metal arm man” Thor responded with a smile and caused you to get angry.

“First of all his name is bucky and he’s my best friend. Secondly why should I thank you for saving me from Bucky it’s not like we were flirting or anything. But if we were flirting it would be none of your business.” You glared up at thor. Thor’s face fell at your words and that’s when you realized he acted that way was because he was jealous “oh my god **are you jealous?** ”

“Yes I am” Thor answered honestly “ **I’ve liked you for awhile now** and I didn’t enjoy watching you with Bucky.”

“Shit” you grabbed Thor’s hand and looked into his eyes. “Listen I didn’t know you had feelings for me. I like you too but I thought you weren’t interested because you’re always surround by gorgeous women at these parties.”

“I do not enjoy having all those women around me. They are all shallow and no matter how much I try to escape from their presence they always find me.” Thor cupped your face. “I want to be with you and only you lady y/n” with that Thor leaned in and kissed you.

You got so lost in the kiss you didn’t notice Buck joined you guys outside until you heard laugher “It’s about fucking time ! ! !” you pulled away and spotted Bucky laughing by the door. You flipped him off before you pulled thor into another kiss.


	21. Bucky x Wanda (#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: “I’m pregnant.”

All Wanda wanted growing up was to become a mom. After her parents died she treated pietro like her child even though he was twelve minutes older than her. When she turned eighteen she signed up to be experimented on by hydra with her brother and she asked if the experiments they were going to would hurt her chances to get pregnant. They said it wouldn’t but in the back of her mind she knew they were lying. Surely enough after all of the experiments they confessed to her because of what they did on her it would be nearly impossible for her to get pregnant.

That day she promised herself that she wasn’t going to fall in love because if she did and she got married she knew her husband would want to have kids. She kept that promise for years until she met Bucky and they started hooking up. Wanda didn’t mention to Bucky that she wouldn’t be able to have children when they started hooking up because she thought he was just going to be a fling. Three years later their fling turned into a very serious relationship and Wanda started to panic internally when Bucky propose to her because she knew she had to tell him she wouldn’t be able to give him a child.

Luckily Bucky didn’t mention anything about kids at first but two years into their marriage he started talking about expanding their family. He kept dropping hints that he was ready to be a father until Wanda broke down and told him something that would break his heart “I can’t have kids” Wanda confessed to Bucky and felt her heart breaking when she noticed a sad expression on his face.

“Are you 100% sure you can’t have kids?” Bucky asked.

“They said my chances of getting pregnant were really low” Wanda responded and she started to cry. “I’m so sorry Bucky I should have told you when we started dating.”

“It’s ok doll” Bucky hugged his wife as she cried. “We’ll try for a year and if it doesn’t work we can always adopt” although Bucky really wanted to have a child with his and Wanda’s DNA he was more than ok with adopting.

After a year of trying to have a baby Bucky and wanda lost hope so they started looking up adoption agencies. On the day they were planning on visiting one of the adoption agencies Wanda started throwing up so bucky to her to the doctor. Even though they told the doctor Wanda couldn’t get pregnant he made her take the test to be sure. Fifteen minutes later the doctor came back with the results “congratulations you are pregnant.”

“ **I’m pregnant.** ” Wanda started to cry out of joy. “I’m finally pregnant.”

Bucky stood up and hugged his crying wife “I’m going to be a dad” Bucky began to sob. Bucky and Wanda were lost in the moment that they did notice the doctor slipped out of the room. “Let’s go. I want to start planning our baby’s future.” Bucky helped Wanda down the medical bed and left the doctors so they could go to the book store to buy a bunch of baby books.


	22. Natasha x reader (#42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42: “Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the wording again and made it ‘You were jealous?’

Natasha Romanoff always took pride in the fact that she wasn’t a jealous girlfriend. That was until you guys started dating and she noticed how much attention you got from both males and females. It also didn’t help at you were super kind to everyone you met. Because you were sweet and naïve you never realized when you were being hit on. You thought they were just being friendly so when they asked for your number you gave it to them. What you didn’t know was that Natasha always confronted the person who was hitting in on you and made them delete your number.

Tonight tony was hosting an event and invite a lot of important people. One guest in particular took a liking to you and started flirting with you. Natasha would normally brush it off like she always did but she watched in horror as the guy that was flirting with you kissed you. Natasha yanked the guy off of you and punched him in face before she dragged you into her room. “Nat I’m sorry ! I didn’t realize he was flirting with me. I thought he was just being friendly.” You apologized but Natasha wasn’t having it.

“Of course you didn’t realize it because you’re so fucking stupid and naïve. You need to wake the fuck up and realize the world is all sunshine and rainbows like you think it is.” Natasha screamed at you and you felt tears forming. Natasha’s eyes widened when she realized what she said “y/n I’m so sorry I didn’t-”

“No FUCK YOU NATASHA” you responded and ran out of her room.

Natasha’s heart shattered as she watched you leave her room. Right when the door slammed shut Natasha sat down on her bed and started to cry. She didn’t know how long she was crying but she was brought back to reality when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was you she sprinted to the door and opened it. “Y/n I’m sor- oh it’s just you” Natasha sighed when she realized it was Clint on the other side of the door and no you.

“What happened between you and y/n? I saw her running towards the elevator crying.” clint asked. Natasha stepped aside to let him in and began to tell him about your fight. “You do know y/n loves you right? I see the way she looks at you when you’re not looking and the girl look as you like you’re a goddess. Now apologize to her and make it right.”

“What if she doesn’t forgive me?” Natasha asked.

“Then you have to move on” Clint gave her pity smile before he got up and left.

Taking Clint’s advice Natasha threw on a sweater and went to the rooftop because she knew you liked going up there when you were feeling sad. Surely enough when she arrived at the rooftop you were laying on the ground and staring at the stars “Can I join you?” Natasha called out and got your attention.

“Ok” you responded and Natasha walked over to you.

Natasha quietly walked over and laid down next to you. You guys laid down in silence for several minutes until Natasha couldn’t handle the silence anymore “I’m sorry for what I said in the room. I was jealous that he was flirting with you but I let it go because I didn’t want to cause a sense. But then he kissed you and I lost it. I’m so sorry y/n. Is there any way you’ll forgive me?”

“ **You were jealous?** ” You whispered as you looked over at the red head. Her silence was enough for you to sit up and straddle Natasha’s waist “of course I forgive you nat ! You have no reason to be jealous though because I love you.”

Natasha let out a signed and started running her hands up and down your thighs. “I know you love me and I know you won’t cheat but there are a lot of horrible people who will take advantage of you because you’re so sweet and caring. Some will trick you into thinking they just want to be friends when in reality they just want to get in your pants.”

“Is that why you corner the people I thought were trying to be my friend and made them delete my number?” you asked and caused Natasha to sit up.

“You knew I was doing that?” You shook your head yes and Natasha started to blush from embarrassment “yes. I always keep a close eye on you when and if I feel like the person your talking to has ulterior motives I’ll make them delete your number. I love you and I just want to protect you.”

You were so touched by Natasha protectiveness that you couldn’t help but kiss her. “I love you and I promise I’ll keep my guard up when I meet someone for the first time.”

“Please don’t change. I love you just the way you are.” you and Natasha exchange a few kisses before heading back to her room to sleep.

You


	23. Natasha x reader (#19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19: “I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”

It was the day of your big mission with Steve and Bucky but Natasha had a bad feeling about it. She knew someone would get hurt but no matter how much she tried to convince you to stay you reassured her that you were going to be ok. “Please don’t go, **I can’t stand the thought of loosing you** and I have this feeling something bad is going to happen to someone on this mission..” Natasha begged.

“Everything is going to be ok. I love you and I’ll see you when I get back.” you kissed Natasha’s lips before you left for your mission.

Natasha was right about the mission and when she received a phone call from Steve say you were shot Natasha felt her body go numb. When she arrived spotted both Bucky and Steve crying as they talked to fury. Bucky was the first to notice Natasha’s presence and nudged Steve’s side. Steve walked up to Natasha and started to apologize “nat I’m so sorry. They ambushed us and . . . I was supposed to have her back-”

“Director fury I have an update on agent y/n” a deep voice interrupted him. They spotted the shield doctor holding a clipboard and a serious look on his face. “Y/n is ok but she will never be able to walk again” the doctor informed the team and Natasha felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

“Can we see her?” Steve asked.

“Yes but-” before he finished his sentence Natasha barged into your room and spotted you looking out the window. She could tell that the doctor told her the news.

“You were right, I shouldn’t have gone on the mission” you broke the silence in the room. You looked over at her emotionless and Natasha rushed over to you “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. If you want to break up with me I totally understand.”

Natasha cupped your face and stared lovely into your eyes “I do not want to break up with you. You are the love of my life and I’ll be damn if we let this destroy our relationship. As long as you want me I’ll be by your side.” Natasha leaned in and kissed you.

You felt your heart racing with every second that passed during your kiss that at one point doctor rushed into your room to see what was wrong. “Go easy with the kiss. Her heart rate increased so much that it notified the nurses section that you might be in trouble.” the doctor laughed and stepped out of the room so you could have some privacy.

You were about to kiss Natasha again but she “no no no. No more kisses until your out of the hospital.” Natasha laughed as caused you to roll your eyes. “I’m going to go back to the compound to get a few things so I can stay with you here. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“Can you bring me my iPad? They said I was going to be head for a couple of days and I’m pretty sure I’m going to be bored out of my mind.” you asked and she simply nodded before she left. You knew your life was never going to be the same but you were happy you had Natasha in your life.


	24. Sam x reader (#1#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: “I’m so in love with you.”  
> 2: “Dance with me!”

Ever since you and sam started dating sam made it his mission to treat you like a lady. His mother raised him to treated women with respect and he knew that if his mother got wind of him mistreating a girlfriend would would get scolded for hours. On the one years anniversary of your relationship sam decided to take you out to a jazz club.

The minute you entered the small jazz club you were hit with the smell of cigarettes. You scrunched up your nose and clung to sam as you guys made your way to an empty table. You guys sat watching other people dance for a while until sam stood up and held out his hand “ **dance with me** darling.” Without a second thought you stood up and accepted his hand. “I’m going to be honest, I don’t know how to dance to jazz” sam spinner you before he pulled you against his chest and started dancing.

“We’ll just copy what everyone is doing” you responded and looked at the other couples on the dance floor so you could copy what they were doing.

After a few songs sam got the hang of it and started twirling you around the dance floor. You had a smile on your face as you heard sam singing along to some of the songs he knew. “ **I’m so in love with you.** ” Sam whispered into your ear before he place a kiss on your ear.

“I’m in love with you too.” you responded and kissed his jaw as you guys continued to dance until closed the club for the night.


	25. Bill Skarsgård x reader part two (#2#5#39)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: “Dance with me!”  
> 5: “Will you marry me?”  
> 39: “Of course I remembered!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to my Bill Skarsgård drabble using drabble #1

After being there for three weeks your time in Sweden was slowly coming to an end. You had to get back to the real world because both you and bill had to go to work on a movie for three months. Bill also didn’t want to because he knew he was going to miss his family. He hoped that if you said yes to is proposal and you got married you would be ok with moving to Sweden to start a family over there.

On the day he was going to propose bill gathered his brothers went over the final details so nothing went wrong. While they were doing that you went out with girls. You thought you guys were having a girls day but in reality they were just getting you ready for the proposal. His mom and all the females in the family took you out to get your hair, makeup and went shopping for a dress. Despite telling them you didn’t want to they convinced you to wear the dress you bought out of the store.

When they got the ok by bill to bring you to the restaurant bills mom blindfolded you and drove you to the location. “I hate surprises” you grumbled when you heard bill’s mom turning off the car.

“Trust us, you’re going to like this surprise” Eija guided you out of the car and you guys started to walk. “This is where we leave you.” Eija announced and handed you off to someone else.

“Who are you and why are your knuckles hairy” you asked.

“It’s me Alexander. I’m supposed to help you so you don’t hurt yourself walking into this building.” you heard him laughing and heard him opening a door “come on its freezing out here” you followed Alexander into the restaurant and felt happy when you felt heat because it was freezing outside. “You are in for a surprise” Alexander guided you through the restaurant before he stopped and you heard the sound of a chair being pulled “let me help you”. Alexander helped you sit on the chair before you heard him walking away.

You were about to ask where he was going but then you heard another familiar voice “you can take your blindfolded off” you heard Bill voice and you yanked the blindfolded off. “These are for you” you stood up and bill gave you the bouquet of daisies.

“You remembered my favorite flowers?” You smelled your flowers.

“ **Of course I remembered!** It was one of the first things you told me when we first met. You told me that you would pick them with your grandmother. Come on let’s eat.” You both sat down and the waiter bill hired started serving you guys dinner.

After dinner you spent half an hour talking about how much you were going to miss Sweden. Out of nowhere you heard music playing and bill stood up “ **Dance with me!** ” You excitedly took his hand and got up. Since the two of you weren’t the best dancers Bill just spun you around and dipped you “am I making you dizzy?”

“No I’m ok” you giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

Before you were able to slip your tongue in his mouth bill pulled away and pulled a small box from his blazer “y/n I’ve loved you for so long and I know we’re still so young but I don’t want to wait anymore. **Will you marry me?** ” bill asked as he got down on one knee and revealed the diamond ring that was in the box.

“Yes” you responded and started to cry.

Bill nervously slipped the engagement ring on your finger before you leaned in and kissed you. As much as he wanted to continue the kiss bill pulled away and looked over your shoulder “you guys can come out now” bill shouted and his entire came out with smiles on their faces.

“Welcome to the family sweetie.” bill’s mom hugged you immediately and the rest of his family did the same thing. Bill watched with happiness as you showed off the ring and heard you talking about how you wanted to fly your family over so you could have the wedding in Sweden. Bill already knew it when he first brought you home but he was now 100% sure you were going to fit in perfectly as a skarsgård.


	26. Clint x Natasha (#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: “I’m pregnant.”

They have been trying they really have but for the life of them Clint and Natasha couldn’t get pregnant. Clint and Natasha have been trying for months to get pregnant but every month Natasha’s period would come and ruin her spirit. The team was just as disappointed as they were because they knew how much Clint and Natasha wanted to be parents.

To lift their spirits tony flew everyone to bora bora so they could relax. Clint and Natasha agreed immediately because they wanted to distract themselves for a few days before they started treatment so Natasha could get pregnant. “This is incredible” Natasha looked around the room in awe as she noticed how their room was beautifully decorated.

“Is it ok if I go snorkeling with Steve and Sam? I would ask to come along but I remember you hated it when we did it in Mykonos” Clint asked hopeful.

“Go have fun but remember tony said dinner is at six so you have to be back here before that so you can change.” Clint kissed Natasha and sprinted out of the room while Natasha started to unpack.

Halfway through unpacking their stuff natasha had a sudden urge to throw up so she ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. Deciding not to risk getting more sick Natasha headed to a small clinic to get checked out because she thought it was better to be safe than sorry. What she was not expecting was the doctor telling her she was pregnant. Overcome with joy Natasha hugged the doctor and rushed back to her room to think of a way to let the team know she was pregnant.

When dinner rolled around everyone was gathered around and discussed what they did that day. Natasha kept quiet because she didn’t know how to bring up the fact that she was pregnant. It wasn’t until Wanda got suspicious and decided to call Natasha out on it. “Nat why aren’t you drinking your champagne?” wanda asked when she notice Natasha was only drinking her water and not the champagne.

“I can’t drink because **I’m pregnant.** ” Natasha announced and caused Clint to spit out his champagne. Natasha just smiled at him and placed her hands on her stomach.

Clint turned and looked her right in the eye and said “are you serious? ? ? Nat please tell me this isn’t fucking joke. Please this isn’t something you should be joking about. You know how badly I want us to have a baby.”

“This isn’t a joke, I found out today when you were out snorkeling” Natasha replied. Clint got up and started kissing Natasha over and over again while their friends clapped with delight.

Tony stood up and raised his glass “to Natasha and Clint. We all know how much you guys struggled to get pregnant so we are so happy that you guys are finally going to be parents.” everyone cheered and proceeded to gush about the new addition to the avengers family.


	27. Bill Skarsgård x reader (#19#45)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19: “I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”  
> 45: “Lets run away together.”

The world was ending, at least that how felt like when your parents told you that your dad got a job offer in another country. You didn’t want to leave everyone behind or to be more specifically your boyfriend bill. When you told him about your dads new job and how you had to go with them he was crushed.

On the day of your departure you drove to bill’s house with your suitcases in the trunk. Your parents told you to say your goodbyes to bill at his house so he could drive your car to the airport and drop you off. “I don’t want you to go. **I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.** ” bill held you close as you were saying goodbye to him. “You’re eighteen can’t you tell them they can’t make you go?”

A few tears escaped from your eyes at bill’s words so you held him tighter. “Where would I stay? I have no money and I doubt your parents are going to let me stay with you guys.” you began to cry against bill’s chest.

“ **Let’s runaway.** I have money saved from all of the acting jobs I’ve done. We can get a small apartment and you can finish school while I work. I know this is crazy but I can’t stand the thought of you moving away.” bill suggested. He knew it would be hard at first but he felt like if continued with acting he’d be able to provide for the both of you.

You looked up at him shocked at his proposal. Yes you wanted to stay with bill but you also didn’t want to leave your family “ok let’s runaway” you replied. At your response Bill kissed you before he ran inside his house and packed the majority of his stuff. You sent a heartbreaking text to your mom saying you were not going meet them at the airport like you promised because you were running away.

“Let’s go.” bill came out of his house holding two suitcases and stuffing them in your trunk. “You’re not going to regret this.” You knew it wasn’t going to be easy but you felt at ease because bill was by your side you.


	28. Bucky x reader (#5#18#45)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: “Will you marry me?”  
> 18: “It’s lonely here without you.”  
> 45: “Lets run away together.”

One thing every person who’s in a relationship in the avengers hated was that you didn’t always get paired off with your significant other on missions. It sucked because sometimes you wouldn’t see your significant other for two months because when someone was halfway done with their mission the other gets in call for and they’d be gone for a month. Currently you were getting ready for a mission while Bucky was laying in bed complaining because you were leaving “ **It’s here without you.** ” Bucky whined and rubbed the empty side of the bed.

Bucky had just gotten back from a three month mission and all he wanted to do was spend time with you. Sadly at six in the morning you received a call from Steve saying you were assigned last minute on his mission and he needed you ready in an hour. “I know but I’m only going to be gone for a week.”

“ **Lets run away together.** ” Bucky suggested as he watched you pack your suitcase. He knew he was being dramatic but he didn’t care, he just wanted to be by your side.

You looked over at him and laughed “buck we’re grown adults” you zipped up your suitcase and ran to your closet to get your boots so you can put them on.

“ **Will you marry me?** I don’t have a ring on me right now but we can go out and buy you the biggest fucking ring I can afford.” Bucky proposed in the last ditch effort to get you to stay.

You gave him a funny look as you finished lacing up your boots and stood up “I’ll tell you what, if you still feel like proposing to me when I get back go for it because I’ll say yes but right now I have to go. I love you and I’ll see you when I get back.” you grabbed your suitcase and kissed Bucky one last time before you walked out of your room.


	29. Natasha x reader (#8#20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8: “You’re special to me.”  
> 20: “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Because of her past people automatically assumed Natasha was a cold blooded woman. In her girlfriends eyes you thought she was the most kind and protective person you ever met. You heard about all the cold blooded things she’s done and how angry she got but you didn’t witness it until you were in a meeting with her.

Natasha spent half an hour yelling at the steve because he refused to let you go on missions. He said you were a liability but in reality both you and Natasha knew Steve was scared you were going to be like Natasha on the field and do your own thing. It got so bad that fury was called in and he told Steve that you were more than capable of following directions.

After the meeting you and Natasha went back to your room so you could pack for the mission “thank you for sticking up for me back there.” you hugged Natasha and started placing kisses on her neck.

“Don’t worry about it sweetie. **You’re special to me** and I hate that they have been treating you different because we’re dating.”

“Awww I’m special to you” you teased her.

Not liking the fact that you were teasing her Natasha pinned you against wall “ **Shut up and kiss me already.** You’re plane leaves in fifteen minutes and I don’t want Rogers yelling at you because you were late.” Natasha kissed you deeply.

Although you wanted to continue kissing you pulled away and pressed your foreheads together “I’ll see you in three days” You gave her one last kiss before you left on your first mission.


	30. Bruce x reader (#11#21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11: “Can I kiss you right now?”  
> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”

Ever since the accident Bruce banner has refused to go on any dates. He didn’t go on dates because he feared the other guy would come out and hurt his date. That changed when you joined the team and he found himself thinking about you all the time. You had been hired as his new assistant and he always sneaked glances at you while you worked. The other guy knew about Bruce’s love for you and would end up fighting with Bruce about how he should ask you out.

After five months the other guy finally got to Bruce and he Bruce decided to make a move on you. Not knowing how to start a conversation Bruce decided to use a pickup line on you “hey y/n are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.” Bruce looked embarrassed as he finished his pickup line. He knew it was cheesy but he let a sigh of relief when he heard you laughing.

Once you stopped laughing you looked back at him and asked “Doctor banner **are you flirting with me?** ”

“yes I am. It’s ok if you don’t like me it just-” Bruce responded and started to blush.

“But I do like you” you walked over to him and grabbed his hands “to be honest I’ve liked you since I was eighteen and I came across your research paper for my college assignment. You are so fascinating. Would it be out of line if I asked you out for coffee?”

“I would love to get coffee with you” Bruce lightly laughed “listen you can say no if you want but **can I kiss you right now?** ” Bruce timidly asked. You placed your arms around his neck and kissed him. Bruce was getting aroused by your kiss and he feared the other guy would show up so he pulled away “that was . . . .”

“Amazing” you laughed and held him close.

You were about to kiss him again when another voice stopped you “Jesus fucking Christ it’s about fucking time.” Tony’s voice boomed and caused you to back away from Bruce. “I’m sorry I intruded on your moment. Please continue sucking face, I just came here for Clint’s new arrows.” Tony got Clint’s new arrows.

Bruce glared at tony as he left the room “I’m sorry about that.”

“That’s ok. Let’s pick up we’re we left off.” you walked back to Bruce and continued kissing him.


	31. Bill Skarsgård x reader (#21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is WAY longer than a drabble oops. Also it kind of got angsty at one point but it has a happy ending.

It was the night of the wrap party and everyone that worked on the movie was there celebrating the completion of the movie. You normally hated parties but decided to go because bill asked you to go. At first you refused to go but bill used his charm on you and convinced you to go.

Now you were standing around waiting for bill to arrive. You knew everyone at the party but you weren’t in the mood to chat with anyone. After an hour you decided to head back to your hotel so you could finish packing. Just as you were about to say your goodbyes you heard a familiar voice behind you “well if it isn’t my favorite makeup artist. Why are you stand here alone?” Bill flashed you a smile and winked at you.

The cast and crew have been watching yours and bill’s flirty exchange throughout filming and they were counting down the days until one you cracked and asked the other one out on a date. “I was waiting for you but you decided to show up late.” you raise your eyebrows at him as he cams up to you with two drinks in his hands. “It was nice of you to get me this drink but I’m going to go now.”

A laugh escaped from bill’s lips as he handed you one of the cups “but I just got here! Please I need to ask you something?”

“What do you need to ask me?” you gave him an amused look.

“Do your feet never hurt ? Because you have been wondering around my thoughts all day long.” Bill had a grin on his face because he was satisfied with the line he used on you.

Trying not show him he was getting to you you took a sip of your drink and gave him a flirty smile. “Bill **are you** seriously **flirting with me** with that awful pickup line?”

“What if I told you I was?” bill responded with a smirk.

Everyone around you stopped what they were doing and watched yours and bill exchange. “Well if you are flirting with me with that awful line I would tell never to do that again but I’d also ask if you want to go out for dinner with me” you responded.

Bill got closer to you and whispered into your ear “and if I wasn’t flirting?”

Looking around the room you spotted Alexander talking to the directors the movie “if you’re not then I’ll go up to Alexander and ask out to dinner instead.”

Bill grew serious at the mention of his brother. Ever since he could remember he would always hear girls he’s had a crush on talk about how hot his older brother was. “Come with me” bill grabbed your hand and lead you outside “I am seriously flirting with you. I’ve been seriously flirting with you since we started filming but you weren’t taking my advances seriously so I’ve been playing it off like it’s no big deal.” Bill admitted and chugged his drink before he pulled out his cigarettes.

“I’m sorry I brought up Alexander” you apologized. Bill just shrugged his shoulders and lit up his cigarettes. “I remember you told me how annoyed you got when girls bring him up.”

Bill took take a drag of his cigarette “that’s ok. I should of asked you out from the beginning instead of flirting the entire time of filming.”

“So ask me” you took his cigarette and took a drag before you handed it back to him.

“Y/n would you like to go on a date with me when we head back to LA tomorrow? I know this great Thai place that I know you’ll love.” bill asked and put his cigarette out.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” you wrapped your arms around bill’s waist and kissed him. “Let go back to my hotel room to heat up” you nibbled on his lower lip before you dragged him back your hotel.


	32. Bruce x reader (#6#25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: “I’m pregnant.”  
> 25: “You’d be a great dad.”

Looking at the test your eyes popped out when it had a plus sign on it “pregnant. **I’m pregnant** ” you jumped with joy and hugged your boyfriend. When you noticed he wasn’t jumping with you you pulled away and looked at him confused “Wait are you not excited?”

You and Bruce have been trying to get pregnant for the past three years. Bruce was secretly relieved when because a part of him was scared to become a father. He was scared that he might get frustrated at the baby and accidentally turn into the other guy. “Yeah I just don’t think I’ll be a great dad” Bruce scratch the back of his neck.

“Really? Because I think **you’d be a great dad.** ” You started to stoke his hair “the other guy is going to be super protective of our little one.” The moment you said that the other guy confirmed to Bruce that he would never hurt the baby.

“You’re right, I’m just over thinking everything right now.” Bruce kissed your cheek and placed his hand on your stomach. “Let’s go tell the others the good news” Bruce grabbed your hand and you guys made your way to the lounge to share the exciting news to your friends.


	33. Bill Skarsgård x reader (#42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42: “Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s short and sweet

 You were not the jealous type but that changed when bill bought you puppy. Bill bought it so she could keep you company when he was away filming a movie. Unfortunately ever since he bought the puppy he has given all of his attention to her and not you ”bill pay attention to me” you whined.

Bill looked up from the puppy to talk to you and noticed a pout on your face “what, **are you jealous** of the dog?” Bill tried his hardest not to laugh.

“Yes I’m jealous” you admitted “oh god I’m jealous of a fucking dog” you bursted our laughing.

Bill set the puppy down and pulled you into his lap “Aww my girlfriend is jealous of the new lady in my life. You have nothing to worry about. She might be new in my life but you’re my number one lady, well actually my moms my number one but you’re definitely number two.”

“I normally would break up with a guy if I said I was number two in their life but seeing as your mom is number one I’ll let it slide.” You bit your lower lip as you started to lean in to kiss bill. Just as your lips were about to touch the puppy jumped on your lap and started licking yours and bill’s chin “are you fucking kidding me” Bill started laughing and placed the puppy to the side before he leaned in to kiss you.


	34. Bruce x reader (#32#35)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32: “Stop being so cute.”   
> 35: “This is why I fell in love with you.”

It was Sunday morning and Bruce was in his lab working. You felt bad because he had been up all night finishing up a project he was given last minute so you being a good girlfriend decided to make him a cup of coffee. “Good morning handsome” Bruce looked up and spotted you in your nightgown holding two cups of coffee.

“Why are you up so early?” Bruce asked and continued working.

Taking a sip of your coffee you entered his lab and noticed his once clean lab was now messy because there were papers all over the ground “I woke up without my handsome boyfriend so I assumed you were still working. I made you your coffee just the way you like it.”

“ **This is** one of the many reasons **why I fell in love with you.** You know what I need when I pull an all-nighter. Do you want to stay here while I finish?” Bruce got his coffee and took a sip before he looked back at his work “I’m almost done.”

“Ok cutie” you kissed his cheek and grabbed his extra chair.

Although he said he was almost done with his work he kept getting distracted by you “ **Stop being so cute.** I can’t finish my work when you making all those cute facial expression when you drink your coffee”

“I’ll tell you what I’ll leave so you can finish up. When you’re finished come back to our room for a fun surprise.” you kissed his cheek and rushed out of the room.


	35. Clint x reader (#12#42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12: “You’re cute when you’re angry.”  
> 42: “Are you jealous?”

Clint watched with annoyance as you cheered on someone that wasn’t him. He knew he shouldn’t be acting like this but he couldn’t help it, someone else had your full attention on your date. Having enough of it “it’s time to go y/n” Clint grabbed your hand and dragged you away from the carnival game.

“Why?” you asked him while you guys left the carnival and went to Clint’s car.

Clint didn’t respond to you until you guys were inside his car and started the engine “I didn’t enjoy the fact that you abandoned me for another guy the entire time we were there.”

“What are you talking about? I was by your side the entire time. The only time i was away was when the ten year old boy asked me if I wanted to see him play that- wait **are you jealous** of the ten year old?” you asked with an amused look on your face.

In that moment Clint knew he was acting childish but he didn’t want to admit. “No, i just don’t enjoy you praising him for winning. If you do that he’s going to become a sore winner.”

“Oh my gosh were ! ! !” you started to laugh uncontrollably. “You know, **you’re cute when you’re angry.** ”

“It’s not funny” Clint had a scowl on his face as he drove out of the parking lot and started driving towards the compound.

“Yes it is but don’t worry babe, I’m not leaving you for a ten year old boy.” you leaned over to kissed his cheek before you turned on the radio and started singing along to the song that was playing.


	36. Bill Skarsgård x reader (#5#44)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: “Will you marry me?”  
> 44: “Stop hogging all the blankets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/l/n- your last name

It was movie night in the skarsgård/ y/l/n household and just like every movie night bill managed to steal all of the blankets he brought from the closet “bill **stop hogging all the blankets!** ” You complained for the third time that night.

“I can’t help it that I’m cold” bill snickered. “Why don’t you go into our closet and get another one.”You glared at him as you got up and went into your closet to get more blankets.

What you didn’t know was that bill planted an engagement ring in the closet before he joined you in the living room. He knew it would be risky for him to ask you to marry him this way but you guys have a very odd relationship.

When you opened the closet the first thing you noticed was small box on top of the blankets. You being the snoop that you are opened it and let out a gasp when you noticed the diamond ring “holy shit bill” you whispered to yourself before you closed it and ran downstairs with the box “What is this?” you asked bill as you held up the box.

Bill stood up and took the small box from your hand “this is the engagement ring I bought on our one year anniversary. It was the day I realized I wanted to make you my wife. I’ve been trying to think of a creative way to ask you so” bill got down on one knee and opened the box. “Y/n y/l/n **will you marry me?** ”

“YESSSSS” you jumped with joy while bill slid the engagement ring on your finger. “I can’t believe we’re engaged! ! ! ! I can’t wait to tell our parents.”

“Uh can you not tell them how I proposed? I can already hear my brothers making fun of me for my lack of imagination on how i proposed.” bill knew he wouldn’t hear the end if it if his family knew how he proposed.

“Ummm no. I liked it so I’m going to call my mom and sister right now and tell them.” you kissed him before you rushed to your phone so you could call your parents so you could tell them the great news.


	37. Pietro maximoff x reader (#22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22: “Is that my shirt?”

The morning after having sex with your significant other who was always rough. You woke up sore because your superhero boyfriend pietro wanted to have sex with you all night because he had gotten back from a week long mission. Carefully and quietly you got up from your bed and slipped on the shirt pietro wore the night before. You wanted to surprise pietro with breakfast in bed so you went into the kitchen to make him his favorite breakfast.

You were so focused on making pietro his breakfast you didn’t notice that he had entered the room until you felt his hands around your waist “ **Is that my shirt?** ” Pietro asked as he hugged you from behind.

“Yeah sorry about that but you ripped my clothes off my body last night and i don’t have a spare in your drawers.” You looks over your should and noticed pietro’s bedhead.

“It’s ok princess, it looks better on you” pietro turned you around and slid his hands under the shirt so he could squeezed your ass “I love your ass” he commented when he squeezed your ass and leaned in so he could kiss you.

He was about to kiss you but stopped when you heard Wanda fake gagging “gross ! ! ! Can you guys stop making so much noise when you guys have sex. It’s gross and disturbing.” Wanda begged before she walked out of the room.

Once she was gone Pietro was about to lean in and kiss you but you stopped him “Go back to bed and rest, I’m almost done so we can have breakfast in bed.” you pushed him off and continued cooking.


	38. Roman Godfrey x reader (#7#17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “I need a hug.”  
> 17: “Can we cuddle?”

Today wasn’t your day. Everything that could go wrong did and you found yourself crying in the bathroom four times. All you wanted to do was go home but you couldn’t because you had to cover someone’s shift. When you finally arrived home you started calling out Romans name but he didn’t respond so you started searching for him.

By the time you found him in Nadia’s room you had started crying again and caught his attention “what’s wrong?” roman asked while he held Nadia.

 **“I need a hug.”** You whispered loud enough for him to here. Roman placed Nadia in her crib before he motioned for you to go to him and you ran into his arms. The second he wrapped his arms around your body you began began to ball your eyes out. “I’ve had the shittiest day of my life.”

Roman didn’t say a word, he just let you cry while you told him what happened to you. After a while he pulled away “is there anything you want me to do to make you feel better?”

 **“Can we cuddle?”** You asked once you calmed down.

Cuddling was one of the main things roman told you he would never do in a relationship. He felt like it was a waste of time but when he looked down a you he couldn’t help be feel bad for you “sure we can cuddle.” He kissed Nadia before you guys went to your room to cuddle.


	39. Bucky x Natasha (#21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”

Bucky wanted Natasha the minute he saw her in the compound. They had a very passionate past that Bucky started to remember and he wanted to pick up were they left off. The only problem was that Natasha didn’t pick up on his hints and he was slowly going crazy.

It wasn’t until they were sparing that Bucky decided to use a dirty pickup line that sam told him on Natasha and see how she reacted “Call me leaves, cause you should be blowing me.” Bucky recited the line when he pinned her down.

Natasha gave him a confused look before realizing what Bucky was trying to do. Natasha let out a soft laugh “Barnes **are you flirting with me?** ” Natasha asked.

“Yes I am” Bucky helped her up and held her against him so they were chest to chest. “Did it work?”

Natasha placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to her “you gotta try harder if you want to get with me.” with that she strutted out of the room and left Bucky with a boner.


	40. Peter Parker x reader part 1 (#15#21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15: “We’d make such a cute couple.”  
> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”

Ever since his aunt may told him you and him would make a cute couple all peter could think about was kissing you. He would get nervous around you and you would ask him was wrong but would play it off like nothing was wrong. It wasn’t until Ned called him out on his feeling and encouraged him to pursue you that he asked mr. Stark for flirting tips. Tony told him a couple of science themed pickup lines that he should use. Tony was joking but before he could give him real tips Peter left his lab and called you to asked if you wanted to study for a test.

On the night of your study session peter made his room presentable for and waited patiently by the door for you to arrive. Halfway into your study session peter cleared his throat and decided to use one of the pickup lines. “Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te.”

You stared at him for a solid minute wondering if he was serious or not before you asked “peter **are you flirting with me?** ” You couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesy pickup line.

“Yes I am” peter started blushing from embarrassment “I’m sorry but aunt may said **we’d make such a cute couple** and ever since she told me I can’t stop thinking about you in that way.”

You looked over and eyed him up and down “well I can see why she would think that. We are pretty cute together.” Peter felt his heart pounding at your words and before he could respond you leaned and kissed him.

Peter let out a whimper because he was about to kiss you back but you pulled away. “Wow” peter whispered as he rested his forehead against yours.

“I know. Umm we should continue studying so we don’t fail the test tomorrow.” you kissed him one more time before you guys continued to study with smiles on your faces.


	41. Steve x reader (#31#40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31: “Is that a new perfume?”  
> 40: “You’re one hell of a girl.”

Steve was a very busy man who often missed a lot of important events in your life but you didn’t care. Tonight he was coming home from a week long mission and you intended on spending as much as you could with him until he had to go on his next mission. When he opened the front door of your apartment he was greeted to leftover cookies from your nieces bake sale. “Y/n I’m home” Steve shouted as he grabbed a cookie from the coffee table.

“I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming” you shouted and Steve started laughing as he watched running from the kitchen “babe I missed you so much” you pulled him into a bear hug.

“I missed you too. **Is that a new perfume?** ” Steve asked while he smelled you.

You suppressed a laugh when you felt Steve’s nose against your sweater “Yes it is. I bought myself a new perfume after I helped my sister baking three hundred cookies for her daughters bake sale and stayed to sell them.“

“ **You’re one hell of a girl** for doing that for your sister. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you bake but I’m more than happy to help you eat the leftovers you have on the coffee table.” Steve pulled away and dragged you to the couch.

Just as you were about to sit down you got out of his grasp “hold on” you ran towards the kitchen and poured two cups of hot chocolate before. “We can’t watch Elf without cookies and hot chocolate” you handed him a mug and sat together on the couch so you guys could watch the movie.


	42. Bucky x reader (#7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “I need a hug.”

Four simple words were enough to finally cause you ball your eyes out “ **I need a hug** ” you whispered loud enough for your boyfriend to hear.

“What’s wrong y/n” Bucky asked while he wrapped his arms around your body and caused you to cry harder. You began to tell him about the mission you had just got back from and told him how you watched a five year old boy die. “Doll it’s going to be ok.”

“I watched as he took his last breath” you cried out. “I watched a five year old boy die because I wasn’t fast enough.”

Bucky felt bad because he knew what it was like feeling guilty because he’s accidentally killed innocent people during missions. “I know you feel horrible and I want to say it gets easier but it doesn’t. It fucking sucks but you can’t let the guilt consume you.“

“And how can I do that? How can I stop myself from feeling guilty?” you asked.

“We talk to each other when we feel the guilt.” Bucky’s lips were on your forehead as he stroked your hair “Just like you told me you’ll always be there for me when I want to talk, I’ll alway be there for you when you want to talk. I can’t tell you how much better I feel when I talk to you when I’m feeling guilty about something from my past. We can also go out and distract ourselves like going hiking or even making those plates at that one shop in Queens. ”

“I love you so much” you pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you too, now let’s go for a little walk around. I’ve been stuck inside this stupid compound all week and I need fresh air.” Bucky kisses your lips one more time before you guys left to the park so you could get some fresh air.


	43. Bill Skarsgård x reader (#14#15#21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14: “Lets have a baby.”  
> 15: “We’d make such a cute couple.”  
> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”

Ever since you guys were five years old your parents and bill’s parents would comment about how the knew you too would end up getting married. You were attached at the hip and bill’s family knew he had a crush on you.

Twenty two years later you guys are happily married and all bill could think about was starting a family. He wanted to be like his baby and start having kids in his twenty’s. Unfortunately his career was starting to take off and you suggested you wait a few years before you guys started having kids. He didn’t want to though and he would do anything to try and change your mind “Is your face Mcdonalds? Cause im lovin it”

“ **Are you flirting with me?** ” You laughed at bill’s cheesy pickup line. “You do know know we’re married right? You don’t have to flirt with me.”

“I know but it was the pickup line I used on you when I asked you to be my girlfriend” bill pointed out. “It was also the day my mom said **we’d make such a cute couple** and that we should get together. Do you remember her face when we told her had become a couple?”

Flashbacks of that day flooded your mind “hahaha yeah we promised her if we got married we’d give her grandchildren right a-”

“Come on **let’s have a baby.** ” Bill begged while he gave you his puppy dog eyes.

You remained silent for several minutes as you thought over the thought of starting a family with bill. Yes you want to start a family right away like him but you also want to be home alone with the baby while bill was away filming “Ok but you’re going to have to be really picky about your roles then. I don’t want you away from us for a long period of time.” you informed him.

Out of excitement bill picked you and spun you around “I’m already picky but now I’m going to be extra picky” bill leaned in and kissed you. “Let’s start trying” bill dragged you to your room were you began the task of getting pregnant.


	44. Peter quill x reader (#20#21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20: “Shut up and kiss me already.”  
> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”

You’ve had a crush on peter ever since yondu took you in when you were thirteen and your parents abandoned you. He initially took you in because they thought they could use you to scam and steal from people but he quickly started seeing you as his daughter.

Over time though you grew jealous because you would see peter flirt with any girl that walked past him. It really hurt you that he wouldn’t flirt with you and yondu noticed so he sat you down and told you peter was a stupid teenager. That was the only time yondu showed his vulnerable side to anyone. Years later though you grew tired of watching peter with other women you finally told yondu you were leaving. While he didn’t like it he agreed and dropped you off on earth so you could have a normal life.

Years past and you thought you were over your love for peter but you were wrong when peter appeared at your house in the middle of the night to ask if you wanted to be apart of guardian of the galaxy. At first you past on his invitation but after nagging you for an hour and telling you that you were a perfect fit for the team you decided join the team.

Not even a week into joining the team you found yourself falling back in love with peter. Everyone noticed your crush on peter and they’d voice there opinion on what you should do. While rocket and drax told you that you could do better than peter, gamora suggested that you should be upfront with peter.

After hours of think of what to say to peter you approached him when everyone was busy doing their own thing “The Universe must revolve around you, because your gravitational forces are bangin” whispered to peter and bit your lower lip.

“ **Are you flirting with me?** ” Peter asked with an amused look on his face.

“Maybe. . .” You bit back a smile as you mustered up the courage to confess your feelings towards him. “I mean I did have a crush on you when we were little but I never got the guts to tell-.”

“Wait you had a crush on me ! ! ! I was fucking in love with when we were teenagers” your eyes grew wide at peters statement “I only flirted with those girls because I wanted to see if you got jealous. In reality all I wanted to do was kiss you.”

“Then **shut up and kiss me already.** ” You grabbed him by the coat and pulled him into a kiss. Peter didn’t kiss you at first because he was surprised but right when he was going to kiss you back you pulled away.

“Wait I want a do over” peter leaned in and gave you another kiss. This time he took control of the kiss and started guiding the both of you towards peters room. “We’re going to be busy in my room so don’t bother us.” peter shouted before you stumbled into his room.


	45. Bucky x Wanda (#4#43)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
> 43: “Hold me and never let me go.”

Bucky had one of the worst weeks of his life. It started when Wanda was summoned for an rescue mission and sam took that as his chance to prank him. The pranks would range from prank phone calls to putting baby powder in his hair.

On the day Wanda was going to return from the mission sam pulled his last prank that involved an embarrassing photo of Bucky during a Christmas party. Bucky was not amused and locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. By the time Wanda got back it was past midnight and Bucky was about to fall asleep “Bucky are you awake?” Wanda whispered.

At the sound of her voice Bucky woke up and ran over to hug her “ **Hold me and never let me go.** ” Bucky murmured against Wanda’s neck.

“Come with me” Wanda grabbed Bucky’s hand and walked over to their bed “ok please tell me what happened while I was away.”

A half an hour later Bucky finished telling Wanda about the pranks and started peppered Wanda’s neck with kisses as she stroke his hair. “I missed you. **I wish we could stay like this forever.** ”

“I know and I missed you too. Let’s go to sleep and tomorrow I’ll kick Sam’s ass for playing those pranks on you.” Wanda placed a kiss on bucky’s forehead before they drifted off to sleep.


	46. Steve x Natasha (#2#5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: “Dance with me!”  
> 5: “Will you marry me?”

One thing both Natasha and Steve thought they’d never have was a happily ever after. They thought they were doomed to be alone until they met at a coffee shop down the street from Natasha’s apartment. They spent hours talking about random things and before they knew it they knew they were there until the shop closed. Three years later Natasha and Steve were happy and in love. Though Natasha was adamant about never getting married there was something about Steve that made her want to become Mrs. Natasha Rogers.

On a day when both of them didn’t have work natasha went over to Steve’s apartment to hang out. Everything was going going great until Steve started playing his 1940’s music and held out his hand “Come on doll **dance with me** ” steve knew Natasha hated dancing but he always managed to get her to dance.

“Ok but only because I love you” Natasha took ahold of Steve’s hand and Steve started spinning her around before her pulled her against his chest. Natasha had a smile on her face as Steve started to sing along with the music and decided took this opportunity to Steve the question the guy in the the relationship usually asked “ **Will you marry me?** ” Natasha asked and caught Steve off guard.

Taking his silence as a no Natasha got out of Steve’s grasp and was making her way to Steve’s front door “No no no no don’t take my silence as a no. I was just surprised but yes I would love to marry you.” Steve caught up to Natasha cupped her cheeks before he leaned in and kissed her. “Do you want to get married right now? We can book a flight to Vegas and get married. I can’t let a day go by without me being able to call you Mrs. Rogers.”

“Ok” Natasha kissed him one more time before they ran out of Steve’s apartment and booked a flight to Vegas so they could go get married.


	47. Bucky x reader (#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god **I’m pregnant** ” your jaw dropped when you noticed a plus sign indicating you were pregnant. This would be wonderful news for a lot of people but for you it was bad. It’s not that you didn’t want to have kids, it’s just that your husbands career was at its peak. Instead of calling him up and telling him the news you decided to wait until he came back from his press tour.

Sebastian didn’t arrive back until the late afternoon and by then you had managed to bake him a cake to let him know he was going to be a dad “Honey I’m home” Sebastian’s voice echoed and caught your attention.

“I’m in the kitchen” you shouted back while you finished decorating the cake.

Sebastian was about to walk into the kitchen when you came out holding the cake “can you make me a-” Sebastian froze when he read what was on the cake.

“Say something” you whispered.

You felt like crying when he didn’t say anything for several minutes but just as you were about to leave the room Sebastian’s face went from unreadable to happy “I’m going to be a dad!” Sebastian smiled. He took the cake from your hands and placed it on the coffee table before he rushed back over to you and kissed you. “Oh my god I’m going to be a dad” Sebastian kept repeating while he kissed your lips.

“So your not mad I’m pregnant?” you asked once Sebastian stopped kissing you and started caressing your stomach.

Sebastian shot you a confused look before responding “why would I be mad?”

“I just thought with your career being at its peak you wouldn’t want a kid to drag you down.” You confessed.

“Well you thought wrong. You know how much I’ve wanted to start a family since we got married and now we’re going to have a little stan running around our home. You know what? I’ll be right back, I’m going to go pick up some food. I’m starving and I want to start planning our baby’s future” Sebastian kissed your lips and your stomach before he left.

“That’s your daddy little one” you rubbed your stomach as you watched the front door close.


	48. Bucky x reader (#20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “Shut up and kiss me.”

One rule you and Bucky had when you guys started dating was that you guys would never train together. You knew if you trained together Bucky would always go easier on you and that’s what you didn’t want. Unfortunately Steve told you that you had to train with Bucky because Natasha was away on a mission. “Come on Buchanan! ! ! You know I can handle ” you growled as you punched Bucky repeatedly.

You knew how much he hated being called by his middle name “don’t call me Buchanan” Bucky’s demeanor changed and soon he was lunging as you.

“Yes ! ! ! I’m finally having a proper training session” you laughed while your blocked bucky’s punches and managed to land some punches on his stomach.

Bucky was starting to get frustrated until he noticed you weren’t aware that your right side wasn’t guarded and planned on punching you there. What he didn’t know was that you were aware and as soon as his hand was about to make contact with your side you twisted his arm and managed to flip him “fuck !” Bucky cursed when he landed on his back and you plopped yourself on his stomach.

You couldn’t help but laugh when you noticed an annoyed look on Bucky’s face “I told you I was good” you gave Bucky a smug look.

“ **Shut up and kiss me.** ” Bucky huffed out before you leaned in and kissed him. The kiss started to get so intense that you guys were rolling around on the floor and started groping each other.

Bucky was about to slip his hands down your pants when you heard tony and Steve’s voice “no sex in the training room! ! ! ! !”

Looking over at them you noticed they had disgusted looks on their faces “fine ! ! ! But only because our bed is more comfortable than this mat” you and Bucky stood up and left to your room so you could pick up were you started in the gym.


	49. Steve x reader (#42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42: “Are you jealous?”

Being a kindergarten teacher and having a boyfriend was hard work, especially when your boyfriend was Captain America. Luckily when he’d come back from missions Steve would pop in to say hello to your students and help you out for the day. You both knew that wasn’t the most romantic thing to do but because steve was always away he wanted to spend as much time with you as possible and if that meant he would be at school with you then he’d be there.

Unfortunately for Steve there was another guy trying to pursue a relationship with you and that was one of your students name Charlie. One day when Steve popped in and visited Charlie decided to draw a picture of a You with a bunch of hearts around it. When class was over he walked up to you and Steve and handed you the picture “I hope you like it ms. Y/l/n. It took me all day afternoon to draw it.” He gave you a shy smile. He started leaving the but once he was by Steve he turned to him and said “your days are numbered pal. Ms. Y/l/n will be my girlfriend one day.” With that Charlie left the classroom.

The minute Charlie left Steve took the drawing and examined it “this drawing isn’t even that good. Look he got your eyes wrong” Steve commented and you immediately knew he was jealous.

“Steven grant Rogers **are you jealous** of my student?” you laughed at how childish your boyfriend was acting.

“Pfft noooo” Steve tried to play it cool but with just one look you cracked him “ok maybe I am. But to be fair he gets to see you more than me.”

“I love you and don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you for my six year old student ” you leaned in and kissed him.

“Let’s go. I bought us a nice red wine for our dinner tonight.” Steve gave you one more kiss before helped you pack up and headed back to your car so you could have a romantic dinner at home.


	50. Sharon Carter x reader (#10#21#42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10: “Do you trust me?”  
> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”  
> 42: “Are you jealous?”

There was no denying that you and Sharon have feelings for each other. The only problem was that you guys refused to do anything about it and it drove a particular team member crazy. Wanda was sick of the tension so she decided to do something that would cause one of you to profess you love for one another.

Wanda walked up to you after a group meeting and decided to make Sharon jealous. “ **Do you trust me?** ” Wanda ran her hands up and down your chest. From the corner of her eye she spotted a shocked Sharon staring at them.

“Uh yeah?” you replied with a confused look on your face. Wanda started playing with hair and kept telling you how handsome you looked today “Wanda **are you flirting with me?** ” you asked.

You told Wanda about your crush on sharon so you didn’t understand why she was flirting with you in front of her. “I’m not actually hitting on you so play along” Wanda whispered low enough so only you would here. “I was wondering if maybe you and I can-”

“Hey y/n can I talk for a second?” Sharon interrupted before Wanda could finish her sentence.

“I’ll talk to you later handsome” Wanda placed a kiss on your cheek before she left the conference room.

Once Wanda was gone sharon went up to you with an look on her face “what’s up with you and Wanda? Are you guys dating?”

“Why, **are you jealous?** ” you gave her a smug look and her mood change from angry to embarrassed. “You are ! ! !” you started to laugh.

A smile broke out on Sharon’s face at the sound of your laugh. “Yes I was jealous. When I saw Wanda all over you I thought I lost my chance of being with you.”

You wrapped your arms around sharon and placed a kiss by her lips “I’m not dating Wanda, I have a thing for blondes.” Before she could respond you leaned in and kissed her.

Sharon sighed as the kiss started to turn passionate. “It’s about time ! ! !” you pulled away and spotted Wanda by the door “I can’t wait to tell everyone I got you two together” Wanda laughed and started shouting that you and Sharon were finally together.

“Let’s continued this in my office.” you grabbed her and made your way to your office so you could make out in private.


	51. Natasha x reader (#18#19#22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18: “It’s lonely here without you.”  
> 19: “I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”  
> 22: “Is that my shirt?”

Being married to an avenger wasn’t easy at all especially when you had a child with them. Luckily you formed a close friendship with your wife’s friends wife. You shared your concern about your spouses well being and often cried on each other’s shoulder when one of you got notified that either Clint or Natasha was in the hospital. Clint and Natasha liked that you and Laura were good friends because they knew that when they were on a mission you guys had each other.

On an boring Saturday morning you had Laura and her kids over like you always did. You guys were gossiping about some of the women from town when you heard your wife’s voice “Sweetie I’m home and I brought some friends ! ! !” Jax who was playing with cooper ran towards the sound of his moms voice.

“Mommy ! ! !” Jax ran into Natasha’s arms and caught everyone except for Clint by surprise. “I missed you so much” Jax cried into Natasha’s chest.

“I missed you too my very big boy. Did you look after mom for me?” Natasha soothed her four year old boy and he whimpered out a yes. “Clint it seams your family is here as well. Why don’t you take the team into the kitchen so they can meet them and tell y/n I want to talk to her.” Clint took that as a hint to give her some privacy with her family so he ushered the team out of the room and told you what Natasha told him.

A few seconds later you walked into the living-room “Natasha you look like shit.”

“Oh that’s exactly what everyone wants to hear from their significant others” Natasha laughed and carried your son “I missed you sweetie” Natasha leaned in and kissed you.

“Eww gross put me down ! ! !” Your son let out a disgusted sound and tried to wiggle himself out of Natasha’s arms.

Natasha placed a kiss on his cheek before she let him down “ **Is that my shirt?** ” Natasha pulled you close to her.

“Yes it is. **It’s lonely here without you** so I wear your clothes because they smell like you.” You placed a kiss on her jaw “now let’s go back to why YOU look like shit. **I can’t stand the thought of loosing you** and seeing you come home all beat up makes me think one day you might not come back alive.”

Natasha stiffened at your comment because she knew your biggest fear was that she was going to die and you would have to take care of Jax by yourself. “I’m sorry y/n I know you worry about me when I’m away on missions but you don’t have to worry because I’m always going to come home to you.”

“You better” you leaned in and kissed her lips. “Now introduce me to the rest of your friends”

“Ok but I have to warn you, tony might start making lesbian jokes. If he does I’ll punch him in the face” she kissed you one more time before you guys went to the kitchen and Natasha introduced you to her teams/friends.


	52. Sebastian stan x reader (#35#5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: “Will you marry me?”  
> 35: “This is why I fell in love with you.”

Sebastian knew he wanted to marry you the minute you guys met. You were set up by a mutual friend after Sebastian noticed his friend liked one of your photos on instagram. It took him three months to convince his friend to set you up and on the date.

Five years late you were still happily together and Sebastian was thinking of proposing to you. You had been his rock through his entire marvel journey and honestly didn’t know what he would do without you. Sebastian spent weeks thinking about how he was going to propose but he dismissed every idea because he thought it was too cheesy.

It wasn’t until he came home exhausted and angry from work when he realized he wanted to propose to you. In his angry state he could tell you were just as exhausted as he was but unlike him you had a smile on your face. “Oh seb come here” you walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. Sebastian closed his eyes as you asked him how is day went.

He spent a good ten minutes telling everything that happened to him. All you did was stroke his hair and told him it was ok because he wasn’t in those situations anymore “ **This is why I fell in love with you.** ” Sebastian whispered into your hair “no matter how exhausted you are from work you still take to ask me about my day.”

“You know that you are the most important person in my life and even though I’m tired I will always make sure you’re ok before I tell you about my problems.” you responded while you place a kiss on his ear.

“I honestly don’t what I did to deserve such an amazing girlfriend and I know I don’t have a ring on me right now but it’s going to kill me if I don’t ask you right now” Sebastian pulled away and got down on one knee “y/n **will you marry me?** ”

You didn’t know if he was being serious or not but when you looked into his eyes you knew he was “yessss” you jumped with joy.

Sebastian stood up and kissed you. “Do you want to go to the jewelry store and pick out your engagement ring?”

“No” you continued to kiss him while you walked over to the stove “I want to celebrate in our room for the next several hours.” Sebastian pulled away and grabbed your hand before you guys ran to your room to celebrate the fact that you guys were now engaged.


	53. Sebastian stan x reader (#1#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: “I’m so in love with you.”  
> 6: “I’m pregnant.”

Today was the day. After keeping your pregnancy a secret from your friends you and Sebastian were about to announce your pregnancy during your dinner party. This was such a big thing because you guys have been trying to get pregnant for over two years. You found out you were pregnant on yours and Sebastian’s four year wedding anniversary. When you showed him the test that said you were pregnant he started to cry.

When you guys arrived at the restaurant you stood outside for several minutes until Sebastian turned to and asked “are you coming or what?”

“Yeah I was just thinking” you replied. You squeezed Sebastian’s hand before you entered the restaurant and sat down with all of your friends.

Halfway through dinner your best friend noticed you were a lot less chatty “y/n are you ok?” She asked and caught everyone’s attention.

You looked over at Sebastian and he gave you a nod to reveal the news “yeah I’m fine, it’s just. It’s just that **I’m pregnant**.” You announce and earned gasps from all your friends.

“Oh my gosh I’m so happy for you guys” she hugged you while everyone started to congratulate you guys.

After everyone settled down and started their own conversation with one another Sebastian leaned over and whispered “ **I’m so in love with you.** ” Before you had a chance to respond your best friend asked if she could be your babies godmother which prompted a fight amongst your girlfriends.


	54. Natasha x reader (#45)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45: “Lets run away together.”

You hated this. You hated when people you were close with engaged in a heated argument that you knew was going to end bad. When Steve and tony asked you what you thought about the sokovia accords you panicked and ran out of the room.

Not long after you left your girlfriend natasha got up and left as well. Natasha also couldn’t handle the bickering between Steve and tony and decided to hide out with you in your room. “Babe can I come in?” natasha asked but entered your room before you had the chance to answer. Her heart dropped when she spotted you crying by your window “I’m not going to tell you that everything is going to be ok because what was going on back there-”

“I just know this is going to end bad and I don’t want to be here to witness the end of tony and Steve’s friendship.” you interrupted her and cried harder when you felt Natasha’s arms wrapped around you.

Natasha knew you cared a lot about the team and alway tried to be the mediator of the group so she can’t imagine how horrible you might feel that you can’t do anything “ **let’s run away together** ” natasha suggested and you gave her a funny look “yes I know it’s extreme but I don’t want to be in the middle of their disagreement and I’m sure you don’t want to get in the middle either.”

“Ok let’s run away together” you agreed and placed a kiss on her jaw. You knew you and Natasha would be considered cowards for running away but you would rather be cowards than to watch the people you considered family hurt each other both emotionally and potentially physically.


	55. Peter Parker x reader (#20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20: “Shut up and kiss me already.”

You were apart of the popular crowd and peter was a nerd so he thought he would you would never give him the time of day. Tony stark didn’t see it that way and was hoping that during the avengers annual Christmas party you and peter would ended up under the mistletoe.

Peter didn’t know that you were an avenger because you were Natasha’s recruit and Natasha and tony set up a training schedule for their recruits. Natasha was training you on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and tony was going to train peter on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. They did that because they didn’t want their recruits to be distracted while they trained.

On the night of the Christmas party peter was shaking because he was going to meet every single avenger he hadn’t met yet like Thor and Bruce. He was also going to meet Steve, sam, Bucky, wanda, Clint and Scott again. He was scared that they weren’t going to like him because of what happened in Germany but when he went up to them they were being nice to him.

Everyone was scattered all over the room when you finally arrived “hey guys I’m sorry I’m late” peter looked over spotted you with a big bag of presents. You had asked Natasha if she could give you a list of all the members of the team and what they were into so you could buy everyone a present.

One by one you went up to each avenger and gave them a present. When you got to peter you gave him a nervous smile “hey peter really hope you like what I got you. I spent a week searching for it and managed to hunt it down this morning.”

While you eagerly waited for him to open his present peter looked at you surprised “You know my name?” Peter whispered.

You rolled your eyes “of course I know your name Peter Parker. We’ve been in the same class since pre-k.”

Just as peter was about to open his present tony shouted “aww look the youngsters are standing under mistletoe. You kids do know what you have do under mistletoe right?”

Peter started turning red from embarrassment and stuttered out “W-w-we don’t have to if you don’t want to”.

“ **Shut up and kiss me already** ” grabbing him by the shirt you pulled him into a kiss. “I’ll keep the fact that you are a superhero a secret if you keep mine.”

“Deal” peter breathed heavily before he leaned in and kissed you again.


	56. Thor x reader (#3#4#5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: “Isn’t this amazing?”  
> 4: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
> 5: “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n- your name  
> Y/f/n- your first name  
> Y/l/n- your last name

To Thor Asgard was home but to you it was a magical place. After three years of dating Thor was taking you to Asgard so you could meet his family and because he was planning on proposing. He wanted to introduce you to his family sooner but with all the drama his family he decided to wait.

The day he told his parents he was bringing you to Asgard and he was going to propose they were surprised but supportive at the same time. They knew he adored you and knew if he had the option he would have taken you to meet them sooner.

When Thor actually took you to Asgard he watched as you pointed at every little thing he’s seen a thousand times. He loved the way you were reacting to everything that he decided to take you the palace “ **Isn’t this amazing?** ” Thor asked while he showed you around.

“Uhhh YESSSS” you responded as stepped out into the balcony and noticed the beautiful garden outside. “You guys have the most gorgeous garden I have ever seen !”

“Thank you my dear. I take pride in my garden” you heard a feminine voice behind you. Looking over your shoulder you spotted Thor’s parents “my boy the photos you have shown us of your beloved y/n does not do her justice! She is even prettier in person.” Frigga commented.

From the corner of your eye you noticed a blush appearing on Thor’s face “I know. Shall we have lunch? I want to show y/n more of Asgard.” Odin and Frigga nodded their head and took you to their dining room to have lunch.

The remainder of the day you found yourself fangirling over the littlest things in Asgard. By the time dinner rolled around Thor took you down to his mothers garden where there was a table set up for two. An hour after arriving your face hurt from smiling so much “This is so beautiful” you gushed and took a sip of your wine.

“It’s not as beautiful as you” Thor smiled at you and stuck his hand in his pocket. “My love I must ask you a very important question.”

“Of course you can my love. What is it?” you looked at him confused.

Instead of responding thor stood up and pulled the ring out of his pocket before he got down on one knee. “My beloved we have been together for three years now and I have loved every second of it but I do not wish to call you my girlfriend. I wish to call you my wife. Y/f/n y/l/n **will you marry me?** ”

“Yes yes yes” you shouted repeatedly while thor slipped the engagement ring on your finger. Thor places a kiss on your hand before he engulfed you in a hug and stayed in the same spot for several minutes. “ **I wish we could stay like this forever.** ” You whispered into Thor’s chest. Thor just laughed while he rubbed your back.

What you guys didn’t know was that Thor’s parents watched the entire thing ”Thor chose a wonderful woman to marry” Frigga whispered to Odin.

“I agree.” Odin held Frigga as they watched you guys pulling away and walking back inside the palace.


	57. Bill skarsgård x reader (#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: “I’m pregnant.”

It was a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles and you hunched over your toilet throwing up for the third time. At first, you thought it might have been food poisoning but then you remember that bill had the exact thing you had but he wasn’t throwing up. Because he hated seeing you unwell Bill went to the store and got you things that would soothe your stomach. “I’m back and I got the things you wanted” bill placed the bag on the countertop and started taking the things out.

“Can you give me the pregnancy test?” you asked and ripped a piece of toilet paper to wipe your mouth with. Although you were convinced you weren’t pregnant you still made him buy you one just to rule out the possibility of you being pregnant.

“I’ll be outside if you need me” bill kissed your head before he left the bathroom so he could give you privacy.

After taking the test you waited patiently for the results and gasped at the results. “Holy shit” you dropped the test when you read the word “pregnant”.

“Y/n? Are you ok?” bill asked from the other side of the door.

After a few minutes, you fixed your appearance before you opened the bathroom door and handed him the test “you’re-”.

“ **I’m pregnant** ” you felt your body starting to shake so bill rushed over to you and wrapped his arms around your body. “I’m so sorry Bill.”

Bill pulled away “why are you sorry?” bill looked at you confused.

“Because I just ruined your life! Your career is taking off and-” you started to cry against his chest.

“And nothing” bill interrupted “we’ve been talking about starting a family before my career took off and my mind hasn’t changed. Yes, it might be difficult at first but I love you and I love our unborn child and we’ll make it work.”

“Really?” you looked at him hopefully.

Bill placed a kiss on your cheek and responding “yes really. Now please brush your teeth so I can kiss your lips.” You playfully hit him before you brushed your teeth so bill could get his kiss.


	58. Peter Parker x reader (#6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry there is going to be a part two.

Oh no, you thought when you looked down at the pregnancy test in your hand. Your life flashed before your eyes as you thought of how your mom was going to react to the news. “What does it say?” peters whispered from the other side of the door.

You remained silent for a while before you opened the door and cried out “ **I’m pregnant** ”.

Peter rushed over to you and hugged you as tight as he could “it’s going to be ok” he whispered but you knew he was lying. He knew damn well it wasn’t going to be ok because you guys were going to be teen parents. You knew he was terrified that he was going to be a dad because you were terrified of becoming a mom.

With you crying into peters chest and him trying to calm you down neither one of you noticed when May arrived until you heard her voice. “What’s wrong,” May asked but her question was answered when she noticed the pregnancy test in your hand “oh honey come here”.

Peter pulled away and may immediately engulfed you in a hug “May I’m so scared” cried into her chest.

“It’s going to be ok sweetie” May kissed your head repeatedly before she looked over at Peter and noticed he was crying as well. “While it’s your decision if you want to keep it, I think we need to have a meeting with your mom to see what she thinks about this.”

Your heart stopped when you realized you had to tell your mom the news. You were the apple of her eye and you knew she was going to be angry when she found out you were pregnant “my mom’s going to kill me” you cried harder.

“No she’s not” May tried to calm you down “come on, let’s get it over with so we can find a solution to this” May let you go and got her keys before she drove you guys to your house.

You arrived at your apartment ten minutes later. When you entered you, Peter and may were greeted with music blaring from the stereo. “Ah, my perfect daughter has arrived. And she brought guests !!! I hope you guys are hungry because dinner is almost ready.”

“Um, can we sit on the couch for a bit? I need to tell you something” you asked and Natasha agreed before she turned off the music made her way to the couch. Once everyone was sitting down you took Natasha hands into yours and said: “mom I have something to tell you”.

“Let me guess . . . You’re pregnant” Natasha started laughing but she noticed no one was laughing she grew serious. “Y/n please tell me you’re not pregnant.”

Instead of replying you just pulled out the pregnancy test and handed it to her. Natasha was quiet for several minutes as she processed the fact that her little was pregnant “mom. . . say something.”

Natasha closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she looked up at you and replied “why”.


	59. Sebastian Stan x reader (#22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22: “Is that my shirt?”

Coming home from a night out with your friends the last you would expect was walking in on your boyfriend wearing your clothes. You didn’t want him to know you were enjoying the scene in front of you so you put on an annoyed look and asked: “Sebastian stan **is that my shirt?** ”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide when he heard your voice. He looked over at Chris and Anthony and they burst out laughing “babe I’m sorry! They dared me to-”

A smile broke out on your face at Sebastian’s nervous state. “I don’t want to know what kinky shit you idiots get up to when you get drunk” you started laughing.

“We don’t do this every time we get drunk” Sebastian laughed nervously and looked over at Chris and Anthony “right guys?”

Chris and Anthony looked at each before Anthony shouted “Sebastian why are you lying to your girlfriend. Just last week we dared Chris to wear Jenny’s clothes” Anthony then turned to you “you’re lucky he was just wearing your shirt. Chris wore one of Jenny’s dress and linger-”

“We agreed we weren’t-” Chris interrupted Anthony.

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW” you shouted and you walked over to your boyfriend “you look really pretty seb but if you rip it I’m going to fucking kill you”. You planted a kiss on his lips before you made your way to yours and Sebastian’s room and got ready for bed.


	60. Peter Parker x reader (#46)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46\. “He/She looks like you.”a/n this is part two to ‘I’m sorry Mom’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to chapter 56

Your eyes were red after spending an hour explaining to Natasha how you ended in your situation “I’m so sorry Mom” you cried.

Natasha wrapped her arms around you and tried to calm you down “It’s going to be ok” Natasha started crying as well. She knew there was no point in her getting mad at you because you were already feeling shitty because you were in this situation. “What do you want to do?” Natasha sensed you over thinking and cupped your face “Don’t think about me, peter or may right now. What do YOU want to do?”

“I want to keep the baby” you replied and Peter let out a sigh of relief because although you guys were young he was ready to take on the role of being a father.

“Ok, let me call tony and ask him if we can move into the compound so you can his medical team can monitor around your pregnancy” Natasha gave you a tight hug before she got on the phone with Tony and told him what happened. At first, he was surprised that you were pregnant but then he told her he would be happy to help you guys and suggested to pull you out of school.

* * *

 

Your pregnancy had its ups and downs. The ups being that yours and Peters relationship was stronger than ever. Everyone was surprised with how serious peter was when it came to learning how to take care of his future child. He also wanted you and your baby to be taken care of so he got a job at a pizza shop to pay for stuff. The down downside of being pregnant was the morning sickness that happened around the clock. You often complained to Natasha about why do they call it morning sickness when it happened all the time. She would just laugh and tell you this stage would eventually pass.

With two weeks before your due date when you started to feel contractions. At first, you thought it was normal because your due date was approaching but one night your contractions were getting so painful you took a bath to soothe the pain. Unfortunately, when you got out of the bath you felt a pressure in your abdomen and the next thing you knew you felt your water break. “Mom my water broke” you cried out from the bathroom.

“Oh god get dressed. I’ll call Peter and may so they can meet us in the medical wing” Natasha shouted before she got on the phone and dialed Peter to let him know you were going to have the baby.

* * *

 

Eight hours of intense labor later you held your baby girl in your arms. It was just you and peter in the delivery room with Hellen but halfway through pushing you screamed that you wanted your mom and May. Not even two minutes later Natasha and May barge through the door and held your hand. “It’s ok baby, I’m here” Natasha kissed your hand while may rubbed peters back.

“The baby’s almost out. Just give me one more push.”

Taking a deep breath you push as hard as you could until you felt your baby coming out of your body and you heard them crying. “Its a girl” Hellen announced and you started to cry.

“I want to hold my baby girl” you cried as you watched Peter cut the umbilical cord. Hellen placed your baby on your bare chest for a few seconds before she got her so she could wipe off the vernix off of her and weighed and measure her.

Once she was done she wrapped your baby up and gently handed her over to you. “Do you have a name picked out for the little angel” Hellen asked.

“Natalia May Parker” you and Peter spoke at the same time and caused Natasha and may to tear up. You and Peter discussed that if you were having a girl you would name her after your mom and peters aunt but if you were going to have a boy you were going to name him after Peter and Clint.

After a few minutes of holding your little princess Natasha held out her arms “Alright, grandma want to hold her baby girl.”

“Oh I’m next” May exclaimed as she walked over to were Natasha was standing and melted when she got a good look at little Natalia. “Aww, Peter **she looks like you** when you were a baby.”

“I would hope so, otherwise I would ask for a pertinent test” Peter laughed but groaned when you punched him in the arm.

“That wasn’t funny peter” you scolded him.

Peter was about to apologize when Hellen walked back into the room “I’m sorry to interrupt but everyone wants to know if they can come in and see the baby.”

“Let them in,” you told her just as Natasha passed Natalia to May. “I can already tell this baby is going to be spoiled by the entire team.” May, Natasha and Peter all laughed because they knew you were telling the truth.


	61. Pre-serum Steve Rogers x reader(#13) (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13: “I’ve liked you for awhile now.”

It was a cold spring night and you were walking home with Steve after your first date. You’ve had a crush on Steve ever since you were high school together but didn’t say anything because you were shy. It wasn’t until your older sister dot started dating Bucky that you revealed that you had a crush on the blonde haired boy.

At first, dot was surprised that you had a crush on Steve because Bucky has told her no girl has ever accepted to go on a date with Steve when he would ask them out on a date. She agreed to help you out so arranged for you to go on a double date with her and Bucky. She told you that halfway through the date her and Bucky would make a bogus excuse to leave you to alone for the rest of the night.

Her plan worked out and now you stood in front of yours and dots house and waited to see if Steve was going to kiss you good night. “I had a great time today Steve” you nervously bit your lip.

“I had a great time as well” Steve shoved his hands in his pockets. “I should get going?”

“Ok goodnight” you gave him a sad smile when you realized he wasn’t going to kiss you.

Just as you were about to unlock your front door steve asked: “how much did they pay you?”

“Excuse me?” you gave him a confused look.

“How much did dot and Bucky pay you to go on a date with me” Steve explained and caused you to glare at him.

Your jaw dropped at Steve’s words. Instead of replying you walked up to Steve and slapped him in the face “how dare you accuse my sister and your friend of paying me to go on a date with you. **I’ve liked you for awhile now** , since high school to be exact. I thought you were a nice guy but apparently, I was wrong.”

Steve stood there in shock as he watched you storm into your house and slammed the door in his face. He never thought someone as pretty as you would like him romantically. He especially couldn’t believe you’ve had a crush on him since high school. Steve sat down on your steps and was replaying your words in your head.


	62. Pre-serum Steve Rogers x reader(#28) (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28: “Whats the matter?”

Tears were falling down your cheeks when you entered your house and rested your head on the front door. You couldn’t believe Steve thought dot and Bucky paid you to go on a date with him. “How was the date?” Bucky asked. You ignored Bucky’s question and ran up to your room. “Oh great, I should go and find out what that punk did to her.” Bucky sighed.

“Can you lock my front door when you leave? I’m going to check on my sister” dot placed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek before she ran after you. When she reached your room “can I come in” dot asked from the other side of the door but entered before you answered, “ **Whats the matter?** ” Dot asked when she noticed your eyes were red.

You told her how Steve thought “I thought he was a nice guy” you cried on your sister's shoulder.

“He is a nice guy, he’s just not used to having a girl like him” dot tried to calm you down “how about we go shopping tomorrow? We still have a few bucks left and I saw a pretty dress at Mary’s shop that has your name on it.”

“Ok” you replied.

“Great now come with me, Bucky rented few movies I think you're going to like” dot grabbed your hand and dragged you out of your room so you guys could watch a movie together.

* * *

 

While dot was comforting you, Bucky started lecturing Steve about how he shouldn’t have assumed they paid you to go on a date with him. He made Steve feel ten times worse when he told him you bought the dress you were wearing specifically for the date. “I am so sorry. God, she must really hate me for what I said to her.”

“I know you are” Bucky replied as they entered their apartment “and she doesn’t hate you. Dot tells me she’s not capable of hating someone. I suggest you show up at her door with some flowers and apologize.”

“Ok” Steve gave Bucky a sad smile “ I should go to sleep” he added before he disappeared into his room.

* * *

 

Steve woke up the following day determined as ever to make things right with you. He did what Bucky told him to do and bought you flowers but because you went out with dot first thing in the morning, Steve waited outside your door until you showed up.

When you finally showed up Steve watched as dot nudged your shoulder before she took the stuff that you had in your hands and went inside. “Steve what are you doing here?” you asked.

“I got you these” Steve got up and handed you the flowers “and I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I’m so used to Bucky paying his dates friends to go on a date with me that I didn’t take into consideration that you might actually want to be there”.

“I’m not going to lie, it really hurt that you thought I was paid to be there” you hold him and smelled your flowers “but I guess I can let it slide this one time.”

Steve looked up at you surprise “really?”

“Yes really” you laughed “I really do like and I want to get to know you better.”

“W-w-wow I don’t know what to say” Steve stuttered.

You walked up to him and placed your hand on his chest “just come inside and have lunch with us.”

“Ok” Steve gave you small smile.

Without thinking you pressed your lips against Steve for a solid thirty seconds before pulling away. “Ok, let's go” grabbing his hand you walked into your house and had lunch with him and dot.


	63. Steve Rogers x reader (#47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. did you just

Steve has never felt so mortified before in his life. He just did the one thing no guy ever wants to do when he is having sex, cumming before there partner.

The night started out fun, Steve and the team decided to go out to a bar to let loose. Steve was bobbing his head to the music that was currently playing and watched you dance seductively with Natasha. You licked your lips and sent him wink before you turned to Natasha and planted a kiss on her lips. The people around you cheered as you and Natasha made out in front of them. “That’s so fucking hot” Bucky whispered to steve as he watched his girlfriend make out with you.

“I’ll see you later” Steve chugged his beer before he made his way towards you. Without saying a single word steve got behind you and placed a kiss on your shoulder “Can I cut in?”.

“Of course you can” Natasha gave you one last kiss and walked back to Bucky who dragged her into the girls bathroom so they could have sex.

Once Natasha was long gone you turned around and started grinding yourself against Steve “It’s about time you came over” you whispered into Steve’s ear and tugged on his hair.

You and steve have been shamelessly flirting with each other for the past month and everyone on the team had a bet on when you guys would hook up. “Sorry I kept you waiting” Steve’s hands slipped down to your ass and pulled you even closer to him “Do you want to get out of here?”. All you could do was nod and left the bar with Steve by your side.

By the time you got to Steve’s room you guys were sloppily making out. Clothes were quickly shedded and before either one of you knew it, you were having sex on Steve’s bed. “I’ve wanted this for so long” Steve growled and thrusted inside you faster.

“Steve slow down or else you’re-” you started but stopped when steve suddenly stopped moving. “ **Did you** seriously **just** cum?” you asked while you felt steve spilling himself inside you.

“I’m sorry” Steve apologized when he felt his cock softening inside you. “Hold on, let me-” Steve pulled out and started pumping his cock with his hands so he could get hard again but he couldn’t.

“It’s ok, I have to go” you got up and started getting dressed. Steve was going to beg you to stay but you bolted out of the room before he had the chance.


	64. Steve Rogers x male!reader (#13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13: “I’ve liked you for awhile now.”

Steve Rogers is gay but refused to reveal it to the world. Even though he lives in the 21st century where being gay is more accepting than when he was growing up. Growing up in the 1940’s he was told being gay was wrong so he would have Bucky set him up with girls so people wouldn’t suspect he was gay.

When he came out of the ice steve asked Natasha if she could set him up with someone so people suspected he was gay so she set him up with Sharon Carter. During their date he revealed to her that he was gay and that he was on the date so people would find out. To Steve’s surprise, Sharon was understanding and asked if he wanted to be in a fake relationship. Steve agreed immediately and proceeded to have a “perfect” relationship with her.

  
That changed when you joined the team and revealed that you were a gay man. He was surprised yet envious at how comfortable you were revealing this information to the team. “Dang it” Natasha sighed at the news you were gay.

  
“It’s going ok Natasha” you walked up and hugged Natasha. Steve felt a peg of jealousy as he watched Natasha hug you back.

  
Sharon noticed Steve’s jealousy and asked to speak to him in private. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

  
“We need to end this little charade” Sharon responded. “I can tell you have feelings for y/n and as a friend, I suggest you tell him how you feel before he finds someone.”

  
“You’re right” Steve smiled at the blonde in front of him “thanks for being a great fake girlfriend.”

  
“It was no problem” Sharon gave Steve a hug “Now go get your man.”

  
Steve just laughed before he left and asked Friday where you were “he’s currently in his room, would you like for me to let him know you are looking for him?”

  
“No it’s ok” Steve replied before he went to your room.

* * *

Steve’s palms were sweaty when he arrived at your door ‘you can do this’ Steve told himself and knocked firmly on your door. “Come in” you shouted. Steve froze when he noticed you were shirtless “what’s up?”

  
“I’m gay” Steve blurted out as he closed the door behind him.

  
You gave him a puzzling look and responded: “I thought you were dating Sharon?”

  
“Yes but only so people wouldn’t know I was gay.” Steve explained. “Back in my day it wasn’t acceptable to be gay so I went on double dates with Bucky so people would find out. When I came out of the ice I felt like I still had to hide who I really was so I had Natasha set me up with someone. That someone being Sharon. After I told her my secret she offered to be my fake girlfriend and we’ve been ‘together’ ever since. But ever since you joined the team I find myself thinking about you all the time and I thought I was doing a good job but apparently I was wrong. When Sharon asked to speak to me she told me she couldn’t continue our fake relationship because she could tell I really liked you and told me she wanted me to be happy.” took a deep breath when he finally finished his rant.

  
Your heart broke at Steve’s words. You couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for him to hide who he really was for so many years. “And you think you’ll be happy with me?”

  
“Yes,” Steve replied, “ **I’ve liked you for awhile now.** ”

  
“Really?” you walked up to and pulled him into a kiss. Steve was startled at first but eagerly kissed you back. He pulled you closer to him and slid his tongue in your mouth “mmmm” you moaned into Steve’s mouth. Steve felt his himself smiling into the kiss because it felt right.

Just as you were about to stick your hand inside Steve’s sweats you heard a familiar voice “Holy shit ! ! !” tony shouted and caused you guys to pull away “Steve I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Yes I am and you’re more than welcomed to tell the rest of the team. I’m done hiding who I really am” Steve responded before he pulled you into another kiss. Tony slowly walked out of your room and told Friday to lock it so no one would walk in on you guys like he did.


	65. Bucky Barnes x reader (#29)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29: “You’re so beautiful.”

Growing up Bucky came off as a cool and collective guy. When you first lay your eyes on him he looks like the guy who knew what to do when it came to having sex. In reality, he had absolutely no idea what to do and was a nervous wreck when you asked him when were you guys going to have sex “I don’t know Doll, I don’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re not pressuring me if I’m asking you to have sex with me” you pouted. “Come on Buck, don’t you want to have sex with me?”

Bucky felt his heart melt at your words “Of course I do doll. How about this, I take you out on Saturday night and after we can have sex?”

“Yay ok” you kissed him on the cheek and continued walking through the park.

* * *

 

When the night finally arrived Bucky was a nervous wreck. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal but a part of you knew he was nervous.

After dinner, Bucky brought you back to his apartment where he started to get even more nervous. You could sense his nerves so you placed your hand on his shoulder “You know what, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I do. I really fucking want to. It’s just don’t know how to start” Bucky replied.

“Wait you’re a-” Bucky nodded his head yes before you could finish your sentence. “I’m not so I can tell you what to do”. Bucky looked relieved at your words “First we have to set the mood” you leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Bucky’s fingers got lost in your hair as he kissed you back eagerly. “Then you touch my breasts.”

Bucky was all too familiar with groping your breast when you made out on your couch. “Then what?” Bucky asked while he squeezed your breast over your dress.

Instead of replying, you just got on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt “You start removing my dress.”

Bucky’s hands were shaking as he pulled your dress over your head and felt his heart racing when he noticed you were wearing lingerie under your dress. “ **You’re so beautiful** ” Bucky whispered and started peppering kisses all over your chest.

“Take me to your room” your order. Bucky immediately got up and carried you over to his room, his lips were on your neck the entire time.

Once inside you helped Bucky remove your lingerie and laid back as you watched Bucky undress. “You look so gorgeous laying naked on my bed” Bucky commented as he licked his lips.

“I’m also lonely” you stuck out your button lip and caused Bucky to laugh before he joined you. “I need to be wet down there before you stick your big cock inside me” you almost caused Bucky to have a heart attack when spread your legs and looked directly at your pussy.

“Doll I don’t know-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it”. After talking him through oral sex and achieving an orgasm you pulled him up “Now you slip on a rubber” Bucky rushed over to his nightstand and slipped on a condom before he slowly slid inside you. “Oh god you’re so big” your eyes rolled back once Bucky was fully inside you.

Bucky felt like he died and went to heaven when he was inside you. You were warm and tight and he wanted to be inside you for a long time. Unfortunately, he didn’t last long and after a few thrusts, Bucky found himself cumming inside the condom. “I’m so sorry doll” Bucky apologized.

“Bucky it’s ok, it always happens on your first time” you comforted him “We’ll wait a few minutes and try again”.

“You want to try again?” Bucky looked at you surprised.

“Of course. How else are you going to get better” you laughed and placed a kiss on his lips while you jerked him off. “Feels like you are ready to go again” you smiled against his lips when you felt his cock hardening in your hands “Are you ready to try again?”

“You know it doll face” Bucky got on top of you and thrust back inside you, this time he was determined to make you cum before he did.


	66. Wanda x male!reader (#32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32: “Stop being so cute.”

Wanda couldn’t stop smiling as she watched you cooking in the kitchen. You have been dating for a few weeks but you guys were by each other’s side twenty four seven. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” you teased Wanda before you focused on the food you were currently cooking.

“Don’t mind if I do” Wanda replied before she pulled out her phone and proceeded to take several photos of you cooking.

After taking nearly fifty photos Wanda got up from her seat and walked over to “what are you doing?” you asked. Instead of replying Wanda just got behind you and wrapped her arms before she started to place kisses all over your back “Wanda stop, you know I’m ticklish back there” you laughed.

“No” Wanda continued to leave kisses on your back until you turned off the stove and turned around so you were staring at her. “You need to stop being so cute” Wanda sent you an innocent smile and started running away from you.

Unfortunately for her, you were faster than her and caught her immediately “you’re in big trouble” you tried to sound serious but failed. Without warning you started ticking Wanda.

“Y/n please stop ! ! ! !” Wanda begged but you continued until you noticed tears streaming down her face because she was laughing so much.

Once you guys were settled down you pulled Wanda close to you and whispered “I love you” into her hair.

“I love you too” Wanda whispered back and hugged you as tight as she could.


	67. Bucky Barnes x reader (#21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21: “Are you flirting with me?”

When Steve broke you out of the raft and the team escaped to Wakanda you volunteered to stay in Wakanda so you could look out for Bucky. You told Steve moving every three days wasn’t your thing and since you were on good terms with t’challa he allowed you to stay. While Steve was against you staying, you reminded him Bucky was going to need a familiar face when he was out of the cryo.

On Steve’s last day Steve gave you a tight hug and whispered “Please take care of him. He’s like my-“

“Brother, I know.” you laughed and pulled away “Now go, you don’t want the team to leave without you” but just as Steve was about to go you stopped him “Please keep an eye on Nat, I’ll kick your ass if anything happens to her.”

Steve let out a nervous laugh because he didn’t know you were being serious or not “As long as you keep Bucky safe, I’ll keep Nat safe.”

“Deal, now get out of here old man” you gave Steve one last hug before Steve made his way toward the quinjet and left with the rest of his team.

* * *

Bucky spent four months in the cryo chamber as Shuri worked on removing Bucky’s trigger words. When he was given the ok you greeted him with a smile “Hey James, do you remember me?”

“Of course I do y/n. You saved my life during the airport fight” Bucky replied. “Where’s Steve and the rest of your team?”

“They’re on the run from the government so you’re stuck with me” you replied and earned a small laugh from Bucky “do you want to see your new home?”

“Yes please” Bucky smiled at you before you showed him his new home.

* * *

Over the next several months you brought Bucky up on everything he’s missed out on when he was working for Hydra. He was amazed at how much the world has changed and asked a lot of questions about what you told him. His questions doubled when you gave him an iPad “I’m sort I’m asking you so much question. It’s just that I’m not used to your technology” Bucky apologized as he looked at the new iPad you got him.

“It’s ok. I spent hours teaching steve as well and if I’m being honest, you catch on faster than Steve,” you reassured him as you continued to him how to use his iPad.

Over the same course of time, Bucky started developing feelings for you but didn’t know how to tell you. After talking to himself Bucky finally decided to make a move when you were sitting around a fire Bucky built. “Do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes.”

You looked at Bucky wide-eyed but a smile crept up on your face when you realized what he said. “James Buchanan Barnes, **are you flirting with me?** ”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I mean you probably have something going on with Steve and-” Bucky looked over at you nervous.

“Me and Steve ? ! ? !” you started laughing and caused a smile to break out on Bucky’s face “nooo there is nothing going on and nothing will ever happen between me and Steve. I’ve spent years trying to set him up with someone and I finally succeeded when I got him and Natasha together the last time they visited.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you remembered the pep talk you gave Steve before he asked Natasha out on a date. He wasn’t sure he was going to go through with it but after you told him if he waits too long he will miss his opportunity like he did with Sharon. To your delight, Natasha agreed and they have been sending you updates on their relationship. “Natasha? Is she the redhead from their airport?”

“Yes. I hope you’re not mad at me for encouraging Steve to pursue Natasha. She told me about your history“ you remember Natasha telling you about their past when she went into hiding after what happened in DC. Of course, she told you the Bucky dated wasn’t the Bucky Steve knew when but that she still had feelings for him.

“I’m going, to be honest, I don’t remember being with Natasha. I’m sure she’s a nice woman but I don’t have any feelings towards her, I have feelings for you.” Bucky turned towards you and placed his hand on your cheek.

You were speechless at Bucky’s “are you sure you have feelings? You might be-”

“I’m sure. You make me feel like a regular man” Bucky alternated looking at your eyes and lips before he leaned in and kissed you. It was a passionate kiss that you did not want to pull away from. Finally, after a few seconds you pulled away and wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck “I love you y/n” Bucky whispered against your lips.

“I love you too James” you shared a few more kisses before Bucky put out the fire and took you back to his hut where you made love until the early hours of the morning.


	68. Bucky Barnes x reader (#24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24: “You own my heart.”

It’s been a few weeks since you had sex with Bucky and your all you could think about was him. You ended your friends with benefits pact with Thor a month after you had sex with Bucky and decided to work on yourself. You thought you needed to work on yourself before you could ever get into another relationship so you started working out more and started seeing a therapist.

Little did you know, Bucky was secretly watching you and would sometimes follow you to your therapy session. When he got wind that you ended your friends with benefits pact with Thor he wanted to go up to you and ask for a second chance. Unfortunately, Steve suggested that he give you some time to process your emotions so Bucky waited.

After about four months you felt comfortable enough to greet and talked to Bucky like you did before you started dating. You forgot how much you loved talking to him about random stuff. You also forgot how funny he was and you found yourself crying because you were laughing so much. Your interactions with Bucky didn’t go unnoticed and soon there was a pool going around on how long it would take for you and Bucky to get back together.

That day came on a warm summer night. Tony flew you guys to Bora Bora for a vacation and seeing as you and Bucky were now the only single ones in the group they decided to put you guy in the same room. Of course, you didn’t mind and found yourself talking to Bucky every night about random things until you were both tired.

On your last night in Bora Bora, you and Bucky were outside and looking back at all the fun times you guys shared together. “Do you remember the first time we went on vacation in Fiji?” Bucky asked as you guys looked out at the water.

“Yeah” you laughed at the memory of you covering up your breasts while you searched for your top. “You held my bikini top hostage until I agreed to go out with you.”

Not knowing how you’ll react Bucky reaches over and held your hand. He waited a few seconds to see if you would pull away and when you didn’t he laced his fingers with your before he brought your hand up to his lips and placed a kiss. “That was the best day of my life because after months of pining after you I finally got the guts to ask you out. . .”

“James where are you going with this” you looked over at him nervously.

“I uh” Bucky paused as he tried to find the right words. “I just want you to know that **you own my heart** and I’ll wait until you’re ready to try and pursue a relationship with you again because well, you were and still are my greatest love.”

You felt yourself tearing up at Bucky’s words because in the three years you guys were together he never technically told you that he loved you. “James I don’t know what to say.”

“Please just think about it, it’s all I ask” Bucky replied.

“I want to try again but-” you got choked up “but what if we end up in the same situation as last time? I can’t handle crying myself to sleep like I did last time.”

Bucky got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of you “I promise you that if you give us a second chance I’ll try my hardest to not end up in the situation that caused us to break up in the first place. I love you and I trust you and I just want my best friend back.”

Not being able to contain yourself any longer you leaned in and kissed Bucky as passionately as you could. Bucky didn’t hesitate in kissing you back and held onto you as if he was afraid you were going to disappear if he let you go. “I love you James Buchanan Barnes” you cried into Bucky’s lips.

“I love you too y/f/n y/l/n” Bucky replied before he got up and carried you into your room where you guys made love you until you were both exhausted.


	69. Chris Evans x reader (#4 #48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”
> 
> 48: “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you?“

Chris couldn’t help but stare at you laughing with his mom and sisters. He couldn’t believe that you got hotter since the last time he saw you (which was last year.) Scott noticed Chris staring at you “You should go for it. Mom told me she broke up with that marketing guy over a month ago”. A smile formed on Chris’ face at this information.

For as long as Chris has remembered he has been in love with you but something always got in the way of him being able to confess his love to you. Either he was dating someone or you were in a committed relationship.

The first time he tried to he got wind that the star basketball player asked you out on a date in front of the whole school. Unfortunately, when you finally ended things with your boyfriend Chris was dating someone else. You were happy for him but there was something off about his girlfriend. You kept it to yourself because you didn’t want to come off as a jealous friend.

You ended up being right about Chris’ girlfriend and you were by his side when she broke up with him during prom. You told her she didn’t deserve Chris before you slapped her so hard that your handprint was on her face. Chris thanked you for what you did and asked if you wanted to hang out in the hotel room he rented for him and his girlfriend. Not wanting him to be alone you agreed and ended up getting drunk in the hotel room. One thing led to another and before you knew it you were having sex with Chris on every surface of the hotel room. Neither one of you spoke about that night and acted like it never happened.

After graduation, you moved to Florida for college while Chris pursued his dream of becoming an actor. Even though you guys didn’t get to see each other as often you guys stayed in touch and made it a tradition to fly home for the holidays so you guys could catch up. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Good luck man” Scott patted his brother's shoulder before he walked over to the frigid to get another beer.

Chris was thinking of the perfect thing to say but his mind went blank the minute he heard your voice. “Well if it isn’t Hollywood.” you teased Chris and wrapped your arms around his waist.

Chris’ Mom and sister smiled at Chris before they walked away so you guys could talk by yourselves. “How many times have I told you not to call me Hollywood.”

“Over a dozen times but I don’t care, I’m still going to call you Hollywood” you smiled at him.

“Do you want to go somewhere quiet so we can catch up?” You simply nodded your head yes before you grabbed Chris’ arm and went upstairs to his old room. After spending an hour catching up on what you guys have been up to since you last saw each other you both were sitting on the la-z-boy that he had in his room and watched the snow fall outside. “ **I wish we could stay like this forever**.” Chris sighed and moved you so you were sitting comfortably on his lap.

“You know, over the past year I’ve been thinking about how my life would have been if I had told you that I was in love with you since we were teenagers.” You admitted.

Chris looked over at you surprise and replied: “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’ll just go” you apologized.

You were about to get up but Chris held you down with his free hand “No no no, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Chris grabbed you by your hips and pulled you close to him “It’s just-“ Chris paused “ **Do you know how long I’ve wanted to be with you?** Since we were fifteen and hearing you say that you’ve been in love with me this entire time makes feel like an-.“

“Idiot? Because that’s how I’m currently feeling” you laughed.

“Yes,” Chris finished his beer and he placed the empty bottle on the floor before he leaned in and kissed you. That kiss turned into a heated make-out session and before you knew it, Chris was thrusting his dick inside you.

What you guys didn’t know was that everyone at the party could hear you guys. Chris’ Mom had a horrified look on her face and started to apologize to her guests. “Don’t worry Mom, I got this” Scott pulled out his phone and texted Chris _dude everyone can hear you and y/n having sex_. Unfortunately for everyone, Chris left his phone downstairs and they had to hear you guys having sex because no one wanted to go up and interrupt you guys.


	70. Pre!serum Steve Rogers x reader (#17 #32 #33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17: “Can we cuddle?”  
> 32: “Stop being so cute.”  
> 33: “You’re making me blush!”

Growing up Steve was used to living in Bucky’s shadow. Girls didn’t look his direction unless Bucky was by his side and they would flirt with him just to ask for Bucky’s numbers. 

That’s why he was surprised when you went up to him and asked if he wanted to hang out. At first, he thought you were just using him to get to Bucky but after hanging out for a few weeks Steve realized you genuinely wanted to be around him. While everyone was confused by the fact that you were hanging out with Steve you ignored them and continued hanging around him.

You guys were currently hanging out in your apartment when you asked “Stevie **can we cuddle?** ”

Steve felt himself blushing at your request even though you’ve cuddled before. “Of course we can” he replied and sat next to you while you got your remote.

Turning on your tv you guys started watching the news. Ten minutes into the news you turned to Steve and commented “You look cute in that shirt. Blue is definitely your color.”

Steve’s eyes widened at your comment and started to blush. “Stop, **you’re making me blush!** ”

“Yeah? Well, you need to **stop being so cute.** ” That only caused Steve to blush even more and caused you to ask a very personal question “Hey Steve, have you had your first kiss yet?” When Steve didn’t answer you placed your hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a sweet and innocent kiss but it left Steve breathless. “Wow,” Steve whispered.

“Don’t worry Stevie, this will be the first of many kisses we are going to be sharing” you gave him one more kiss before you turned your attention back to the news while Steve touched his lips.


	71. Wanda Maximoff x Bucky Barnes (#12 #28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12: “You’re cute when you’re angry.”  
> 28: “Whats the matter?”

Bucky was furious when he got back from his mission and heard the news that his girlfriend was injured during her training session with his best friend. He was always concerned about Steve training Wanda because Steve had a tendency of pushing people past their breaking point. “Where is he” Bucky growled at the group that was gathered around the living room.

At first, no one answered because they didn’t want Bucky to murder his best friend but after he threatened their life they told him he was with Wanda in the medical wing. “I really hope Steve’s not with Wanda anymore” Clint whispered to Natasha as they watched Bucky storm out of the room.

Fortunately, Steve wasn’t with Wanda when Bucky arrived at the medical wing. Bucky’s anger disappeared for a few seconds when he spotted Wanda laying on the bed. A smile appeared on Wanda’s face when she spotted her boyfriend by the door but that smile turned into a frown when she noticed an angry look on Bucky’s face. “Baby **whats the matter?** ” Wanda asked as she sat up.

“Where’s Steve? I need to give him a piece of my mind” Bucky asked as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Wanda can feel Bucky’s anger and tried to change the subject “ **You’re cute when you’re angry.”** Wanda tried to make Bucky laugh but it only cause Bucky to get more mad. “It wasn’t his fault, I wasn’t paying attention and he accidentally punched me in the ribs.” 

“He could have fucking killed you Wanda” Bucky yelled and caused Wanda to flinch. Bucky noticed and immediately started to apologize “I’m sorry doll, it’s just that you’re my entire world and hearing that you got injured while I was away made me angry because I wasn’t able to be by your side as you recovered. 

“It’s ok” Wanda whispered and caused Bucky’s heart to break because he knew she wasn’t fine.

Without another word, Bucky left to his and Wanda’s room and collected Wanda's favorite movies and his laptop before he returned to the medical wing. When he entered the room he spotted Wanda wiping away tears that were running down her cheeks. “Doll please don’t cry,” Bucky begged and got Wanda’s attention.

“I thought you weren’t going to come back” Wanda replied.

“Don’t worry doll, I’m not going anywhere. Since you’re going to be here for a few more days I went to our room to get my laptop and some of your favorite movies.” Bucky held up his laptop and her movies before he walked over to her and placed the stuff on her bed.

Bucky pushed one of the other medial beds next to Wanda’s and inserted the first movie into the laptop “you’re the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Damn right I am, I’m also going to ask for time off so I can take care of you” Bucky carefully hugged Wanda and pressed play of the movie.


	72. Bucky Barnes x reader (#16 #32 #36 #38)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32: “Stop being so cute.”
> 
> 16: “I want to take care of you.” 
> 
> 36: “You’re the best!”
> 
> 38: “Oh, Are you ticklish?”

One thing Bucky prided himself on was never asking anyone for help. That’s why it pained him to ask Natasha and Wanda if they could take care of your daughter Lilly while he took care of you. He tried to juggle taking care of you and Lilly the first day you were sick but failed miserably.

When Steve went to go check on him he spotted Bucky crying as he held Lilly in his arms while he made you soup. That prompted him to take Lilly from Bucky’s hands and told him that he was going to take care of her with Sharon so Bucky could focus on you. “Are you sure you don’t mind taking care of her?” Bucky asked for the hundredth time as he handed Lilly over to Natasha.

“For the last time yes. You need to take care of your poor wife who’s probably throwing up again” Natasha replied while Wanda grabbed the three baby bags that were filled with Lilly’s belongings Bucky was holding.

Right, when Natasha said that Bucky could hear you throwing up in the bathroom “I better go. Thank you for helping me out.”

“It’s no problem, we love our little Lilly” Wanda replied and tickled Lilly’s feet. That caused the five-month-old to let out a loud laugh “Oh, Are you ticklish?” Wanda asked and started ticking Lilly’s feet again.

“We’ll see you guys in a few days” Natasha smiled at Bucky before she left with Wanda and Lilly.

* * *

Once Bucky closed and locked the front door Bucky went straight to the bathroom to check on you. “What happened to the bucket I placed on your bed?” Bucky started rubbing your back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want you to clean up my puke again” you looked up at Bucky with a sad expression on your face.

Bucky felt his heart break because you didn’t want him to clean up after you “Y/n you know I don’t mind cleaning up after you. **I want to take care of you** and if it means me cleaning up your puke then I’ll do it.” Bucky replied “Get back in bed, I’ll be in there in a few minutes with your breakfast” Bucky kissed the top of your head before he went into the kitchen so he could make you something to eat that wouldn’t irritate your stomach.

After eating Bucky climbed into bed with you and started rubbing your back while you guys watched the notebook. Bucky looked over at you to see how you were doing and noticed you were crying “Ok you need to **stop being so cute.** ” Bucky smiled at you “It’s just a movie, a movie you’ve seen a thousand times”.

“Yeah but it’s the first time you’re watching it with me.” You replied, “ **You’re the best** husband in the world.”

“I know I am” Bucky laughed before you both looked back at the tv.


	73. Scarlett Johansson x reader (#35 #37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35: “This is why I fell in love with you.”  
> 37: “They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”

You were nervous. Who wouldn’t be nervous to walk down a red carpet with the person you’ve been dating for five months. Looking out of the window you spotted the entrance the red carpet “ready to go?” Scarlett asks.

 

When Scarlett asked you if you wanted to be her date for the world premiere or Avengers: infinity war you were scared to say yes. Mostly because you didn’t know how her fans would react when they saw you two together. You were Scarlett’s first relationship since her divorce and the first woman she ever dated so you didn’t know if her fans were going to accept you or not. “Yes, I am” you both got out of the car and made your way towards the fans.

 

Since you weren’t a celebrity you stood off to the side “Scarlett who’s your friend” a fan asked.

 

“She’s my girlfriend y/n” Scarlett replied while she continued to sign autographs. To your delight, all of her fans started awing and saying how gorgeous you were.

 

Once Scarlett was done signing autographs and taking selfies you guys started walking towards the red carpet “Scarlett wait, I’m scared” you admitted.

 

Scarlett placed her hands on your cheeks and placed a kiss on your lips “ **They’re going to love you** , don’t worry! Now come on” Scarlett reassured you before she grabbed your hand and started walking down the red carpet.

 

Your nervous state disappeared by the after party. Everyone was super nice to you and told you how much Scarlett talked about you both in person and over the phone. By the end of the night, you exchanged numbers with the entire cast and agreed to go shopping with Karen and Pom. “ **This is why I fell in love with you** , you’re all shy and nervous when you meet new people but you act like an adorable idiot by the end of the night” Scarlett commented and pulled you closer to her.

 

“You’re in love with me?” you looked at her surprise because that was the first I love in the relationship.

 

“Of course I love you” Scarlett replied and pressed her lips against yours. But just as you were about to kiss her back you heard Chris Evans and Jeremy whistling. “Let’s go home before those idiots cum in their pants from watching us make out.” Scarlett flipped them off before you guys left the party and continued to celebrate back at her house.


	74. Bucky Barnes x reader (#6 #46)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: “I’m pregnant.”  
> 46: “He/She looks like you.”

Bucky’s world turned upside down at your announcement I’m pregnant. Because of everything hydra has done to his body he could have sworn he was sterile but he was pleasantly surprised by the news. He dropped down to his knees and started peppering your stomach with kisses “Hey there little one, I’m your daddy. I can’t wait to meet you in a few months” Bucky whispered as he felt tears streaming down his face.

Your pregnancy was surprisingly easy considering you were actually expecting twins. Sure the first few months you were glued to the toilet because of your morning sickness but by the four-month mark you were completely fine and started enjoying your pregnancy. Bucky would stop at nothing to make sure you had everything you could ever want and that meant getting you anything you craved. You felt bad telling him you wanted something because you didn’t want to bother him but he kept telling you he’d give you the moon if you asked for it.

By the end of your pregnancy, you felt like a beached whale because of how big your stomach was. Bucky spent hours praising you on how gorgeous you looked and it would end up with you guys having sex. Everyone was surprised to hear how often you guys had sex while you were pregnant. Tony and Clint would joke that with all the sex you guys are having they wouldn’t be surprised if you got pregnant (even though everyone knows you can’t). You and Bucky would just ignore them and continued doing your thing.

The amount of sex you guys were having doubled when your due date came and went. When you asked your doctor what you could do to naturally induce your labor they suggested you guys have sex. Bucky gave you a wicked smile at the doctors suggesting and every time he was in the mood he would say “I just want to help induce your labor”.

So that’s why you were currently laying naked on your bed while Bucky was taking a quick shower. “You two need to come out already. I can’t stand you guys fighting in there” you scolded your twins when you felt them kicking inside your stomach. Right when you said that you felt a pop and felt liquid running down your leg. Looking down to make sure it wasn’t blood you called out “Bucky my water broke”.

You heard the water shut off before you heard Bucky shouting “holy shit let me get changed”. You got up and started getting dressed as well. But unlike Bucky you weren’t in a rush, in fact, you once you were done getting dress you decided to change the bedsheets. “Why aren’t you in the car? ? ? You’re in labor ! ! !”

“Don’t yell at me ! ! !” you glared at your husband “My water just broke, we still have a long way until our babies are born.”

“I’m sorry” Bucky went into the closet and got your hospital bag. Once Bucky got everything he needed and had you were sitting comfortably inside the car he reached out and held your hand “Let’s go have our babies.” Bucky placed a kiss on the back of your hand before he drove you to the hospital.

After ten grueling hours, you were finally holding your twins Ella grace, Barnes, and Steven James Barnes. “Oh my god they look exactly like you” you gushed before Bucky took Steve in his arms.

“They look like you too baby girl” Bucky winked at you before he looked down at his son “With mine and your mother’s good looks you and your sister are going to be breaking hearts.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at Bucky’s words “Your daddy is crazy isn’t he?” Ella let out a yawn at your question and crinkled her nose.

Just as you were about to place a kiss on little Ella’s head you heard your nurses voice “I’m so sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but you have a group of people wanting to come in and meet your twins.”

Looking over you spotted the entire team trying to peek inside the room “You can let them in” you replied and gave your baby girl a kiss as the team crowded around you so they could meet the new members of the Avengers family.


	75. Karen Gillian x reader (#11 #12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11: “Can I kiss you right now?”
> 
> 12: “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

When couples fight both parties are usually yelling back an forth, but not you and your girlfriend Karen. It was your first fight in the relationship and you could not stop laughing. “Y/n why are you laughing when I’m yelling at you” Karen had an angry look on face.

“I’m sorry but **you’re cute when you’re angry** ” you admitted and caused Karen to get angrier.

The fight all started when forgot to call her to let her know you weren’t going to be able to lunch because you had a meeting with your boss. “Y/n I WAS SITTING ALONE AT THE RESTAURANT FOR AN HOUR ! ! !” Karen yelled at you and caused your smile to grow wider.

“Karen my cute Scottish girl, I said I was sorry” you got up and tried to hug Karen but stepped back and crossed her arms “What do you want me to do to make you forgive me?”

Karen stayed quiet for several minutes before she replied: “Have dinner alone at the restaurant you ditched me and tell them your waiting for your girlfriend.”

“Done” you grabbed your coat and started walking towards your front door.

Seeing that you were being serious Karen reached out and grabbed your arm “Wait don’t go”.

Turning around you noticed a panicked look on Karen’s face “Why? I’m going to do what you want me to do” you asked and caused Karen to sigh. 

“I didn’t think you were actually going to do it” Karen admitted. 

Wrapping your arms around Karen’s neck you responded: “I laughed earlier because you’re accent got thicker than it normal when you were yelling and you know how much I love your Scottish accent” that caused Karen to get angry so you quickly added “but I don’t actually want you to be mad at me so I’ll do anything to make things right between us.”

Hearing those words caused to sigh “You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry for overreacting about you standing me up. If I’m being honest, with the job I have I’m pretty sure I’m going to be the one ditching you more than you ditching me.” Karen rested her arms on your hips and placed a kiss on your jaw.

“So now that we’re not fighting anyone **can I kiss you right now?** ” You asked.

“Of course you can” Karen replied before you pressed your lips against hers.


	76. Bucky Barnes x reader (#19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19: “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

One thing Bucky loved about you was how much you cared about other people. That’s why you became a medic, you wanted to help everyone feel better. Unfortunately, because you cared so much about other people you had a tendency to ignore your own safety. That’s why when Bucky called you to tell you to stay inside your apartment because there were hydra agents trying to take over New York he knew you were going to do the exact opposite.

Seeing all those people running for their lives you and getting injured in the process, you decided to defy Bucky’s order and left your apartment to help them. Your heart broke when you stepped outside with your medical supplies and spotted multiple people crying out for help. “It’s going to be ok” you reassured a ten-year-old girl who was holding her arm and proceeded to anyone who came up to you for medical help.

Just as you finished up the tenth person who came to you for help you heard a familiar voice “y/n ! ! !” Turning around you spotted Bucky running towards you. You were about to respond when a part of a status that was part of the apartment building next to you crashed a few inches away from you. “Y/n get your ass back inside the apartment! ! !” 

“No ! ! ! I want to help” you shouted back.

You were about to run away when felt someone picking you up and carried you over to the entrance of your apartment building “ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF FUCKING KILLED ! ! !” Bucky shouted at you but you weren’t looking at him, instead, you were looking at an elderly woman trying to avoid getting hit by one of the Hydra agents. “Y/n are you fucking listening to me ! ! !”

“They’re going to kill her !” you replied but just as you were about to get out of Bucky’s grasp Steve quickly stepped in and got the elderly woman out of the battlefield.

“Y/n **I can’t stand the thought of losing you**. So please get inside the fucking building” Bucky begged. Although you wanted to fight him you reluctantly went inside and waited for the fight to be over.


	77. Loki x reader (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: I’m so in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between the first Thor and the first Avenger's movie

It was a quarter past six in the morning and Loki found himself staring at you as you slept peacefully beside him. Running his fingers up and down your bare shoulder he started thinking how he ended up beside you. You were supposed to be a quick fuck but one year later he was still sleeping beside you.

Loki didn’t know how long he had been staring at you but a smile appeared on his face when he heard your voice. “Stop staring at me, it’s fucking creepy” you mumbled curled up next to your boyfriend.

Letting out a low laugh Loki replied: “I can’t help it that you are so gorgeous that I want to stare at you all the time.”

You opened your eyes and played with Loki’s bed head “God **I’m so in love with you** ” you smiled at the god of mischief for a second before you realized what you said. “I- uh- you don’t have to say it back right away, I just couldn’t hold it in any longer” you assured him and caused Loki to laugh at your nervous state.

“I love you too” Loki placed a kiss on your nose. 

You felt your cheeks burning up “really? ? ?”

“Of course I love you. If I didn’t I would have left you after our night together a year ago” Loki got on top of you and ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “I love you and hopefully one day I’ll be able to take you to Asgard with me.”

Loki knew he wouldn’t actually be able to take you to Asgard, seeing as everyone there thought he was dead. That didn’t stop him from dreaming of him being able to introduce you to his mother. “I would really like that” you placed a kiss on his jaw before you fell back asleep. Unfortunately for Loki, this was going to be the last morning he’d ever be able to hold you in his arms because later that day Thanos would inform him it was time to invade New York.


	78. Loki x reader (#42 #48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42: “Are you jealous?”
> 
> 48: “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you?“

Loki wasn’t used to having someone love him for him. All of his life people have used to get to Thor and he thought no one would truly love him. That’s why when you asked him if he wanted to go on a date with him when Thor brought him he was skeptical. He asked why when Thor was newly single. After spending half an hour explaining that you wanted him he agreed to go out to dinner. 

That one date turned to seven and the next thing he knew, you were in a loving relationship. He loved that you saw him for him and didn’t judge him for what he did in the past. Of course, the team wasn’t on board with the relationship at first but once they noticed you brought the best in each other they let you guys be.

You guys were by each other’s side 99% of the time and the time you guys were apart was when one of you had to go to the bathroom. That changed when Bucky joined the group and Steve asked if you could show him the ropes while he went on a mission. Of course, you agreed and spent the majority of your time training and making Bucky feel comfortable.

That didn’t sit well with Loki and he started playing pranks on Bucky. “I’m sorry about Loki’s pranks” you apologize to Bucky as you helped him up.

“It’s ok” Bucky brushes it off, “I think he’s just jealous that his girlfriend is spending a lot of time with another guy. Maybe I’ll ask nat to help me out”.

You sighed and replied “He’s an idiot and-wait did you just say you wanted to ask nat to help you?” a smile crept up on your face at Bucky’s suggestion because you knew about his past with your best friend. “Yes, you should totally ask her.”

“You’re such a dork” bucky playfully punched your shoulder before he looked up and spotted Loki by the door “Your boyfriend is here”.

Looking over your shoulder you spotted Loki with his arms crossed. “I’ll see you later buck” you gave him a side hug before Bucky left you alone with your boyfriend. Once he was long gone you walked up to your boyfriend and asked: “We need to talk”.

Loki felt nervous when you said those words because they almost always followed up with a breakup. “What is wrong my love?” Loki asked.

“ **Are you jealous** of Bucky and you’re pulling all these pranks on him to get even ?” you replied and took his hands into yours. After Loki didn’t reply you let go of his hands and engulfed him in a hug “oh honey you don’t have to worry about Bucky. **Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you?** ”

“I’m sorry” Loki apologized “I let my insecurities get the best of me.”

You noticed a sad expression on Loki’s face when you looked at him ”It’s ok, just don’t do it again. Bucky’s a nice guy who I’m 99% sure is still into Natasha.”

“Let's go back to your room” Loki planted a kiss on your lips before you guys made your way back to your room to cuddle.


	79. Clint x reader (#20#42#48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20: “Shut up and kiss me already.”  
> 42: “Are you jealous?”  
> 48: “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you?“

There was an undeniable spark between you and Clint ever since you met four years ago. Everyone could see it, including Clint’s wife. She did her best to ignore it but she ultimately decided to end their ten-year marriage so Clint could be happy. Of course, Clint didn’t know and he was genuinely shocked when Laura asked him for a divorce so went straight to you with the news.

You spent three months trying to make Clint feel better before you suggested that he should go out and get laid. At first, he was hesitant about it but ultimately agreed to it because he wanted to go out and drink. Unfortunately, Clint regretted his decision on going out because now he was watching a random guy flirting with you while a girl with an obnoxious laugh was trying to take him home. “Excuse me, I think I see my girlfriend over there” Clint got up and walked over to you and the guy in front of you “Hey babe, I’ve been looking for you everywhere”.

You gave him a funny look until you realized he was motioned to the girl a few feet away “I’m so sorry babe !!! Jax was just telling me a funny story and I lost track of time” you turned to the guy you were just having a conversation with and said, “It was nice talking to you, Jax”. As Jax was walking away you noticed a smug look on Clint’s face and decided to tease him. “Clint Barton, **are you jealous** of Jax?” you started laughing but stopped when you realized he actually was jealous.

“No” Clint answered immediately but noticed you weren’t buying it. “Ok maybe I was but **do you know how badly I’ve wanted you?** Really bad and now that I’m single I can finally act on my feelings” Clint admitted.

You grabbed Clint “You are such a dumbass, now **shut up and kiss me already** ” before you pulled him into a kiss.

Forgetting that you guys are in a public place Clint slipped his hand under your shirt and started groping your breast. “Let’s go back to your place, I need to see what these look like”. All you could do was moan and followed Clint out of the club and into your apartment where you took the next step in yours and Clint’s relationship.


	80. Thor x reader (#47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47: “did you just-”

While Thor was an open book, not a lot of people knew that he loves to bake. Sure not everything he made was edible but when followed your instructions whatever he made was delicious. Thor fell in love with baking after he walked in on you baking a cake for pepper. Pepper was five months pregnant at the time and craved everything under the sun. Since you were her assistant you happily baked her anything she wanted.

Thor was so fascinated by the entire process he asked if he could help you. You were about to politely say no but you ended up saying yes once you looked into his eyes. Thor could tell you were mesmerized by him so the entire time you guys were making the cake he would shamelessly flirt with you. By the end, Thor asked you if you wanted to go on a date with him. Since then you guys had baking/cooking nights where you would make anything your heart desires and would give more than half of what you made to the team.

Currently, you guys were making cupcakes at the Avengers compound. Halfway into frosting the cupcake Thor got a scoop of frosting on his finger and smeared it on the tip of your nose. “ **Did you just** smear frosting on me” you smiled as you looked up at your Asgardian boyfriend.

“Yes I did my love, what are you going to do about it?” Thor smirked and licked off the frosting that was still on his finger. Instead of replying you scooped up some frosting from the bowl and smeared it on his face. Since Thor was tall you only managed to get the frosting from the top of his cheeks and down. “My love you have no idea what you have just started” Thor got frosting and before you guys knew it, you were having a frosting fight.

 You guys were so caught up in your frosting war that you didn’t notice the team entering the kitchen until you heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over you spotted the team that just came back from the mission staring at you two. “You guys are cleaning that up” Tony commented before he walked over and got one of the cupcakes that were nicely decorated. “That’s a good cupcake though” Tony added on and walked away with the rest of the Avengers.


End file.
